Whispers in the Dark
by Fiendfyre
Summary: My name is Hermione Granger. I was set back into time by my own hand and I made one mistake after the other. Worst of all, I'm in a dangerous love triangle with my best friend and my worst enemy. Can I save myself? Femslash. Hermione/Ginny/Bellatrix.
1. Backwards

I need to stop thinking up ideas for fan fic or just stop watching videos on You Tube. So I got the idea for this watching this video on you tube:

**_/watch?v=s5TPeR7zx8I _**Just add you tube in front.

Yes, I stole the name too. So horrid, but I just loved the idea and I was wondering through out the video, how could Hermione pull this off with Bellatrix? Then it hit me. The whole story came into my head and it's going to be based loosely on this, so in reality this is a Hermione/Ginny/Bellatrix story as weird as that sounds. I promise, I'll make it work.

_Summary:_ How did I even get here? My name is Hermione Granger and I am the side kick to a boy named Harry Potter. That's all I was until one night my life changed. I was set back into time by my own hand and I made one mistake after the other. I pride myself on not making mistakes, but this one night, well, let's just say it was the beginning of the end for me. My whole life was one mistake after the other. Worst of all, I think my best friend might end up my girlfriend and I might end up killing her. I have to stop myself. But I don't know how.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Backwards**

It all started when I decided to toy around with something I really shouldn't have. You must know that I don't usually do these things but when my fifth year came, I was doing things I would never normally do. Should I even explain why I did what I did? I suppose I should.

I was always the normal one, I was always the smart one. I was the one that would some day talk sense into Ron. I was the level headed brains of the group. Harry would tell me this constantly but at this moment, I was wondering where my brains had gone. It was late one night in the common room. I had no clue where Ron was and Harry was serving his detentions with that horribly screwed up woman Umbridge.

It was on this night that I did not want to be alone. Ginny wasn't there, Luna wasn't in my House, it was just me. None of the other girls really spoke to me. For some reason, I would feel Lavender Brown stare at me, but that was it. No one would talk to me and at this moment I wish someone would have.

In my third year, I was given a time turner. It was really stupid how much of an over achiever I was. I mean, it literally got me into more trouble than I should have been in. My boggart was McGonagall telling me I had failed my classes for Merlin's sake. Regardless of why I had this time turner, I had it in my hands this night.

You must understand that I am smart and capable, but this night I wasn't. I was merely clicking away at the dials. Sometimes, and this was in my head, I wondered if I added an age to my life. I had spent so much time with the turner that my head was wondering how much time I added to myself. Again, I can be smart but stupid.

My head was else where as I played with the dials. I heard the sand click, I heard the gears turn but my mind was not on the turner where it should have been. I was thinking about Ron, I was thinking about Harry, I was thinking about how much we needed to fight back against Umbridge. I was thinking about how much I wanted to break free from myself. I thought about our meeting and I was wondering if we were fighting back. I would never let Harry or Ron see this, but I was complicated. I had my suspicious that both Ron and Ginny knew this. I would turn to Ginny for so many things and Ron, well; he was there with me most of the time.

My mind went backwards for a minute. There was a break out in Azkaban the month before. My head was thinking, should I go back and stop that? If I did that then—No, wait. I had told myself that it would be better if I could just go back and change them all. That was a stupid thought. For someone so smart, sometimes the dumbest things cross my head. I looked from the plain white wall of the common room back to the time turner.

I remember watching the sand click down into the chamber. I remember seeing the sand glow. I remember thinking that I had made a horrible mistake. I couldn't stop it. The time-turner made a choice and it took me where I wanted to be. I was sent backwards into the trails of time. My head was on fire, where was I going?

---

As soon as I was able to breathe again, I looked around. I began to cough heavily as I lifted my head from the floor. I was still at Hogwarts. That was good. My head ached. I wanted to know what year I was in at once. I was about to snap my body up when I felt two girls looking down at me. One was a brunette, the other pale blonde. "Sis, this poor Gryffindor girl just fell over!" one of the girls said. I noticed right away they were both Slytherin.

Great, I had thought to myself. This is just what I needed. I didn't know what time I was in and I didn't know who these Slytherins were. "So? It's not our problem," the blonde told the brunette. "You honestly are too weak. Not fitting of a Black at all."

"Excuse me but you really need to respect your older sister!" the brunette squeaked at once. My eyes went wide. Black? Sisters? Oh no. Sirius Black, these were his relatives! I struggled to my feet. I couldn't let them see me, but they did. It was too late.

Do you know about the Butterfly Effect? Whatever you do has a reaction? You step on a butterfly and the whole world goes to hell and it's nothing like you left it? Well, I was very afraid at this moment in time that I might be doing something to horribly alter the time line, like step on a butterfly. The brunette pushed the blonde aside. "You look like you are in my year," she said sweetly. "My name is Andromeda Black and this is my sister Narcissa Black."

I was in deep shit. These were relatives of Sirius and from what Harry had told me, they weren't nice to him and he wasn't nice to them. I had to think. "Oh, hi," I said. I couldn't tell them my real name. How could I? I mean, that would just be stupid. I had to think. My parents! Of course, they never went to Hogwarts. How could they? They were muggle-born. "Janice," I said. No, I couldn't use Granger. I just couldn't. They would tie me, and I'm muggle-born. There would be no way my mother went to Hogwarts. Maiden name? Yes, that works.

"Janice Hawthorne," I lied through my teeth. Andromeda looked at Narcissa.

"Don't you have homework to do sister?" she asked the younger girl. It was odd. This was Lucius Malfoy's wife and I knew it. Somehow, she looked so innocent and small.

"Why are you pushing me away? What? Are you going to hang out with a Gryffindor? You remind me too much of cousin Sirius!" Narcissa squealed. Okay, perhaps I spoke too soon when I said innocent but she was small.

"Just go," Andromeda begged. Narcissa stuck her tongue out and ran down the dark hallway. Her blonde hair was the only thing I saw as she trotted away. It glowed almost in the dark. I turned my eyes back to Andromeda. Was she Tonks' mother? Harry had told me about them and now I was wondering.

"Don't mind my sister," she told me. "She's a little prat."

"But aren't you Slytherin? You shouldn't be seen with me," I said. I really didn't want to make friends with Tonks' mum. You don't even understand how much I was worried. Did I screw up the time line? Had something now changed the future? I wanted to leave. I wanted to run down the hallway. All I wanted was to get away from this Slytherin. I wanted to rip the time-turner from around my neck and click the dials back to when I was just a 16 year old girl.

"Nah, it's fine," Andromeda smiled. "Come on! You want to play Gobstones with me?"

"Um, I really should get back to my friends," I tried to lie. "They need to see me about something. You know potions homework."

"Oh, but Slughorn didn't give out homework," she frowned. "Come on, don't be shy!" At this point, I was screwed beyond being screwed. I sucked in my breath and thought. I had to think for once. I mean, it wouldn't hurt.

At that moment I had thought about all the times I came down hard on Harry and Ron. Every time they made mistakes, I was there to tell them not to do it. I even wrote in Harry's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them textbook when Ron was "sharing" it with him. I had told him to buy his own and that I knew he had the money!

Was he going to have a field day when I tell him I went back in time! If I was right, the year was 1968. I was 27 years in the past. This was bad. This was really bad. My head spun. "Um, well," I tried to speak but it was too late. I was being dragged down the hallway by Andromeda Black.

"Why don't you have your robes on?" she asked. I looked down at myself. I wasn't in my robes. I only had my House sweater on (and my other dressings of course). I gulped. No robes. What was I thinking? At this point, I was wondering if Dumbledore was head of the school or if he was just a teacher. Why was I thinking about that? Was I going to run to him for help?

I had to think of my history. I was in 1968 and the first Wizarding war took place in 1970's. Around 1970 was when the Order was around and in the late 1960's was when Voldermort was gathering speed. Yes, I paid attention to Binns. As boring as he is, I had to take notes.

---

I spent the night with Andromeda but around nine o'clock, while we were outside playing Gobstones with some other students; I heard a chilling voice call out, "sissy?"

I remember having every single last hair stand up on my back and my neck. Andromeda was rigid at that moment as she turned her head. "Bella," she gulped. "I swear, I was going to get to bed and—"

"Save it," Bellatrix Black said. "Shouldn't you all be in your beds? If the head boy and head girl catch you—wait a minute." I felt every single last hair stand on end. My body was on pins and needles. I knew this woman and I knew she was Bellatrix Lestrange. At least that's how I knew her now. I had seen her in the paper last month. "Why are you with a Gryffindor?"

I saw her black eyes peer into my brown eyes. She was inches from my face. I was surprised by her beauty. She looked like a darker Andromeda who was equally beautiful. Harry was right about the Black sisters. At that moment, I saw Narcissa behind her sister. Her head poked out from the other side, "she's one of Dromeda's new friends Bella."

"She is! Her name is Janice and she's really nice," Andromeda began. Bellatrix's laugh had sent cold shivers down my spine. I was wondering what she found so funny. Her head cocked from her sister to me and back again.

"She's not one of us," Bellatrix said. "She might even be a mudblood." The insult stung. It stung more now than ever and I wasn't even sure why. My eyes shifted as all the other Slytherins that were around me, left. It was just me and them.

What had I done? I screwed up everything! My future is going to be so messed up all because I couldn't stop playing with that bloody time-turner! And I knew that's what Ron would be telling me now. I knew Ginny would be asking me all these questions. I was thinking of them. All of them, even Neville and Luna were in my head. Back in my time, we had our first meeting of Dumbledore's Army and it was amazing.

Neville had seemed upset at Bellatrix's escape. He was more disturbed than the rest of us and I was wondering why. All of us thought she was creepy, messy and just plain scary. Right now though, I was looking at her. She was right there in a Slytherin school uniform. Her black hair wasn't messy. It was neat and kept not to mention almost as thick as mine. Her face wasn't dirty; it was clean, sharp and looking back at me.

"I'm not a mudblood," I finally found the voice to say.

Bellatrix scooped up her long black hair and tossed it over her shoulder. "Fine, you might not be, but you aren't in the House of Slytherin so why are you making friends with my little sister?"

Little sister? If Andromeda had told me she was in my year, than this Bellatrix must be sixth year or seventh. I gulped. Bellatrix was close to being a Death Eater at this point in time or was she already? "Well, I don't have many of my own friends and I just thought it would be fun," I lied.

I was wondering how bad my lying was messing up the time line. Bellatrix seemed to take this. She came close to me. She came so close I could smell her perfume. She smelled strangely sweet. I was guessing that before her time in prison, she wasn't the dirty torn and drastically insane woman she turned out to be.

I began to wonder what she would be like if she weren't in prison. At that time, I knew little of her so I figured she would have been like Narcissa. She would be married to some prat like Malfoy. "Get to bed," she snarled. For a split second, I thought I saw her smile.

"Fine," I said. I pushed myself away from her. I felt like I was dealing with Draco all over again, just that instead of a male with blonde hair, I was dealing with an attractive raven haired female. What was I even thinking? I had no where to stay?

I rushed around the school. There was no dorm for me; I was in the wrong time! I finally made it to the head master's door. I knew right away, Dumbledore would be here. I was about to guess the password when I felt someone behind me.

"Oh, a student? At this hour?" It was Dumbledore. I knew his voice anywhere. I turned around to face a slightly younger Dumbledore.

He was confused but his face was just as it was in my time. I opened my mouth to speak but then he quickly added, "I don't remember seeing you around here. I know mostly all of my students and I really do know all of my Gryffindor students."

I was stuck. How could I lie to Dumbledore? Would my lying make things worse? I didn't know what to do. If I lied, it would mean not getting help. On the other hand, if I told the truth, I might get help but I would screw up the time-line more than it was. Now, I know you must be thinking, why didn't I just leave after my confrontation with Bellatrix?

Good question. The reason was, I was certain that everything I did screw up my future. I was certain that everything would be different and I really didn't want to go back until I got some answers. So now here I was with the headmaster and I was debating whether I should lie to him or not? Hermione Granger! Get it together!

"Professor I'm from the future and I have messed everything up," I spewed. "My name is Hermione Granger and I'm so sorry that I did this. But I used this to get here." I pulled the time-turner from under my shirt and sweater. Dumbledore's hands clutched it and his pale blue eyes looked from the turner to me.

"How did you get this?" he asked me.

"McGonagall in my third year which won't happen for another 24 years, sir," I told him.

"This isn't a prank is it?" he asked me.

"No sir," I replied. He blinked his eyes and opened up his office. I remembered the way the stairs were in my time and sure enough they hadn't really changed. I moved with him up the stairs and into his office. Harry had told me more about the office than he should have, but I had my chance to see it for myself. I was in awe. There was so much in this room and every time I came in, I was engrossed.

"Hermione Granger was it?" he flashed a worried look at me. I nodded my head. "Did you want to come here?"

"No," I replied. "I want to go back but I'm scared. I interacted with some students and—"

"Which students?"

"The Black Sisters, sir."

"That's not good."

He paced back from his desk to the other side of the room. I saw him look through some books. He shook his head, placed them back on the shelf and turned back to me. "You may have altered your timeline," he said. It seemed like forever since he last spoke but it was really only 10 minutes or so.

He had been reading something. Dumbledore reading was amazing to me. I always thought he knew all the answers all the time. I guess I was wrong. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked away from me.

"You have to stay here for a time," he said. "Allow me the use of that time-turner."

I couldn't say no to him. He knew how to fix things. I handed it to him and he held it in his hands. I could tell he was thinking as he paced to the window in his office. It started to rain. "I want you to stay here and I'm going to be going away on business. You will have a dorm room and you will be placed in Slytherin."

"But sir, they know me already as Gryffindor and I even told them—"

"You will be in Slytherin for now and you will tell them that I had made a mistake with your sorting in your first year. Did you give them your real name?"

"No sir," I said. "I gave them my mother's maiden name. She's a muggle sir."

"Are you muggle-born?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Good, this can work. Pureblood from Ireland, understood?" I nodded my head once again. He flicked his wand and on the table was my new uniform. "You can place your sweater in my closet. I want you to only stick to those whom you interacted with. Do not attend classes."

Now he was asking for too much. I was curious, of course, about what they were learning in this time period, but I really couldn't go against his wishes. I knew that he wanted me out of trouble and I knew he was protecting my time frame.

---

I left his office and was told where to find the Slytherin common room. I was disgusted at the location and the decorations, if you could call them that. Skulls lined the walls, and it smelled foul. It was like a dungeon. No, that was an understatement. It was a dungeon. I checked to make sure I had my wand with me, which I did. I took a deep relieved breath and said the password.

The wall opened to reveal a hallway with green lights. I was in hell. I had died and now I was in hell. I took a step forward and bravely entered the hallway and then the common room. It was a low-ceiling dungeon. I was wondering how any of the students could take it in here. Inside, more green and black fixtures, lamps and furniture was before me and sure enough so were Bellatrix Black and her sisters.

"What are you doing in here?" she barked at me. I held my head up high.

"The headmaster saw me wondering around, I got in trouble but he had something to tell me," I lied.

She looked at my robes. She was face to face with me again. I could see her face twisted in confusion and I felt her hands on my clothes. She was tugging at me. She knew. "I'm in this House," I said. "He made a huge mistake and me and other student had to switch."

"But the sorting hat doesn't mess up!" I heard Narcissa at once. She was already near her older sister. "Bella, can that happen?"

Bellatrix didn't take her eyes off me. "I'm not sure but it seems that Janice is now one of us."

I was relieved to say the least. I was expecting Bellatrix to start a war with me. I held my breath for a moment before letting it go because I was amazed at my lying skills. I was never that good and even Harry and Ron could tell you that. Hell, even Ginny could. Andromeda was now with us. "Oh! You are in my House now! We can be friends! Right Bella?"

"Oh course," Bellatrix grinned. I should have known, but when she was looking at me, there was something more there.

"Well, I should get some sleep," I said. "I really don't want to stay up much longer."

I started my way past Bellatrix and I could feel her eyes on me. I closed mine, took another breath, and made my way to the girl's dorm. It was then that I wanted to go to sleep and forget this. I knew I had to but my head didn't let me. How was this logical? I was not in my time. I wasn't born yet and my parents weren't even together yet! I knew damn well that my mum was going to school for dentistry as was my father. They met in 1969 so they weren't even dating yet.

---

I began to think about that movie, Back to the Future as I laid in a green and silver bed. I felt like Marty McFly minus the getting my parents together or else I don't exist. Then again, what if that did happen? What if I had messed up so badly that I would start to fade from existence?

"Get it together Granger," I told myself. I felt someone next to me. "Granger?" the cold voice asked and right away I knew it was Bellatrix.

Shit. Now I'm screwed as if I weren't before!

* * *

I really wanna write this one up, so please let me know if you like the idea. I claim no characters. All characters belong to JK Rowling. Story idea is mine (sorta) lol.


	2. In Love With A Sin

The ideas for this are just rushing into my head, so I'm trying to get them out as fast as I can. I can't help it. The idea is just too juicy for me not to. Anyway, here's the next installment:

* * *

**Chapter 2 - In Love With A Sin**

"Bellatrix!" was the only thing I could get my mouth to communicate. She raised her eyebrow at me. Her prefect arms crossed over her chest and at that moment I could have sworn I was back in my own time and Pansy Parkinson was glaring at me for being in her bed. It was ridiculous. It honestly was. I had to think fast. Why would I say that?

I had made a promise to myself and to Dumbledore not to speak a word of who I am. I took a deep breath, "Granger is the name of my grandmum." I had told you earlier what a bad liar was. I was wondering how long I could keep this up.

"Your grandmother? Why on Earth—you know what, don't bother," Bellatrix scoffed. "You are a weird one. I mean, we have had some weird ones…" Her voice trailed off and I noticed then what bed she was in, the one right next to mine. She was sitting there with her head tilted to one side just staring at me. At this point, I had propped myself on the bed with my elbow so I was at eye level with her.

The girl's dorm in the Slytherin Dungeon was no different than the Gryffindor girl's dorm, well, at least when it came down to structure. My eyes rolled around the room and away from her. The window in-between me and her was the same stained glass we had but instead of gold and red it was green and silver. There was no lion, there was only a snake coiled around a wand.

The image made me sick. It told me a certain message and that message was clear: 'Slytherins are the only ones allowed to use magic. Mudbloods are not allowed in our school.' I tore my eyes from the glass and was forced to look at Bellatrix once again. Her eyes had not moved away from me and I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to ask her what she was so interested in, but I didn't.

I laid myself down and I still felt her eyes on me. She said nothing and it seemed like forever that she was just sitting there starring at me. Finally, her voice came over the silence in the room. "You style your hair with magic don't you?" she asked.

Her voice was surprisingly warm and welcoming. I turned my head to her. You see, ever since the Yule Ball, I had styled my hair. I wanted to make sure everyone in Hogwarts knew that I wasn't just Harry Potter's side kick. I was a beauty just not in a traditional way like Ginny. My mind went to her, Ron and even Harry. Had they been wondering where I was? By this point in time, I had been gone for over 6 hours.

"I do," I said. When I lay down, my hair becomes untamed once again. I hate it when I have to allow the other girls to see me in the morning, especially Ginny. I just want her to think of me as pretty. I turned my head back to the canopy over my head. There was, of course, a snake embroidered on the fabric. I had to roll my eyes at it. Not even our dorm rooms had so many lions in them.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked me. I felt completely surreal. Here I was, lying in the Slytherin girl's dorm talking to Bellatrix Lestrange before she was even Bellatrix Lestrange. Right now, she was just seventeen year old Bellatrix Black. I did the math earlier. Andromeda had told me she was in my year, 5th year. She told me that Bellatrix was 2 years older. It wasn't that hard.

Bellatrix got up from the bed when I didn't answer. "I asked you why?" she repeated. My eyes were closed at this point. I opened them for a moment to see her blurred vision before me.

"Why?" I repeated. "I had a crush on someone and I didn't want to look like a bush."

"Did you?" Bellatrix's fingers were now running along my chin. I was wondering where the hell the other girls were. Why was she getting so close to me? I was a nasty mudblood, oh, but she didn't know that. I stiffened. My whole body was rigid. I heard her laugh lightly. It wasn't a cold laugh, but a warm giggle. Like I told said, it was surreal to be here.

"What?" I asked.

"Your hair looks like it has so much more character now," she said softly, it was almost a whisper. Her fingers found their way to my hair and I knew that she was now kneeling by my bedside. Her hands were bony, icy, and most of all soft. That was something I was not expecting. I could feel her soft finger tips against my scalp and it sent strange waves through my body.

Third year was a nightmare for me. So much went on and I was struggling with myself. I like Ron. I really do. He's silly, makes me laugh, and he has a good heart. At the same time, I knew Ginny well enough to see her good traits. She was bold, brash, and a rebel in a good way. She taught me not to care which was something I was not willing to do. I was a Ravenclaw until this year.

I was confused and told no one. I should have told them, Harry and Ron, when I told them about the time-turner, but I didn't. They didn't need to know it all or did they? I kept my bisexual feelings to myself until 4th year. I blew up with Krum of all people. I told him that I wanted to ask Ron or Ginny but I couldn't pick. I wanted one of them to ask me. None of them did.

He held me that night. He told me it was okay but he wasn't a man of many words. All he did was comfort me in a physical way. He was just holding me. It was as if he was protecting me from the outside world. I had told him that I felt weird and like an outsider. It wasn't just because I was confused on what gender I liked, it was because I was smart. It was all because I needed a time-turner to get through my classes!

I wasn't as normal as I thought I was. Krum said something, however, that night. He told me that it didn't matter. He said that we place too much importance on names. I think he meant labels but I wasn't going to push his English skills. I told him that I thought he was right and that night I had my first kiss with a boy. It felt nice.

Now, here I was with Bellatrix Black stroking my hair in a way that would send me flying off the deep end. I couldn't deny that I found her physically attractive. I think even the straight girls would be melting right now. When she wanted to be, she seemed like the charming type.

"Does it really?" I asked her in a cracking voice. I closed my eyes again.

"I think it does," she said. She wasn't a girl of many words. She was reminding me of Krum, but was she hitting on me? I couldn't tell until I felt icy cold lips on my forehead. "Try not to style it too much tomorrow."

With that, I felt her leave my side. The moment she drifted away, I heard her say, "Cissy, why aren't you in bed?"

"I was outside with Andromeda playing Gobstones," Narcissa said. "She beat me again Bella! It's not fair!"

The door opened again. It seems I was in the room with all the sisters because Andromeda's voice carried over my bed, "You just need more practice Cissy."

Narcissa sniffled a bit but said nothing more. I heard her get into her bed. Near by, I felt Bellatrix's eyes on me again. I can't describe the feeling but I just knew. I was trying to get some sleep but the weight of her stare was a bit much. I opened my eyes to confirm my feeling. Brown melted into black and she grinned.

I gulped nervously and she turned around to her bed. I heard her crawl under the covers and nearby I heard Andromeda say, "Let's get some sleep! Tomorrow is going to be a long day!"

I wanted to free myself from all the misery I was feeling that night. I knew that this woman was going to become a Death Eater and I knew she was going to land in jail. Why was I falling for her? She might even end up, dare I say it, kill me in the future.

That night was filled with nightmares. I was standing in a room where I was being held up by someone. I felt the tip of a wand press up against my temples. My hands were around their arms, pulling on them. I kicked and screamed. That was only one nightmare. There were so many more I remembered and so many that I did not.

---

Needless to say, I woke up with a headache. I even had forgotten where I was. I looked down and I was actually surprised by green sheets. I sighed and was wishing that yesterday was apart of my nightmares, but it wasn't. Bellatrix Black was standing near my bed, she was smiling at me.

I sat up quickly to notice that her sisters had left. Bellatrix was sitting on my bed now. I could fell myself being pulled into her just by her weight alone. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"N—Not really," I stammered. "I had a lot of nightmares."

"Nightmares?" she queried. "Whatever about?"

"I was being held up by someone," I explained. "Someone stronger than me, older than me and I think that this person was a woman. Now that I think back on it she was strong but soft." My eyes widened. The woman in my nightmare was Bellatrix.

She laughed softly and placed her cold hand on my warm hand. The contrast nearly made me jump out of the bed. "No one is going to hurt you unless you prove yourself weak enough to allow them to," she whispered.

I gulped. That sentence would stick with me for as long as I live. "I'm not weak," I said boldly.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she said. "I'm going down to breakfast with Rodolphus, as much as I really don't want to. He's a bit of pig. I'll see you later." Once again, she placed her icy lips to my forehead and walked out of the room. I was shriving. Not because her hand was cold but because of what she had said. I wanted to see Dumbledore. I had to see him.

I jumped out of bed, put on Slytherin robes and rushed out into the common room. There, Bellatrix was with a boy. He looked about her age but he had a strange glow to him. I couldn't describe it. I knew that most of these Slytherins weren't going to be Death Eaters, but I knew he was going to. There was another boy next to him. He looked like he was a year older. They looked very much alike and he had the same glow. I was assuming they were brothers.

I rushed past them, but Bellatrix was starring at me the entire time. I had to leave through the wall and down the hallway. Once I was into the school, I ran as fast as I could to Dumbledore's office. "Gumdrops," I whispered into the gargoyle. It was so good to see that Dumbledore, in all the years he was at Hogwarts, never changed.

"Ah, Miss Granger," he greeted me. I hadn't been in the room for more than two seconds. He amazed me once again.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir," I bowed slightly. I had to get used to the school uniforms at the time. I was wearing not only my sweater, but a blazer with the Slytherin crest and the robes.

"Come, have a seat," he ushered me a chair. I quickly sat down and nervously looked to him. What had he done last night with the time-turner?

I was about to get my answer. "Miss Granger, it seems that Mister Potter and Mister Weasley were both thinking you had vanished. I had gone back in time using this," he said as he held out my time-turner. "I did not talk to my future self or to your friends." He chuckled a bit and then said, "it seems that you, I, Mister Potter and Weasley have quite a future ahead of us."

"Yes, sir," was all I could mumble.

"I have to talk to them but I have to do it in a way where I will not alter the time line," he said. "Everything seems to be in order. Anything Mister Potter and Mister Weasley do now cannot be avoided. Whatever the future held, it's changing because you aren't there."

"Can't I just go back?" I asked.

"You could," he said. "But I can't just yet. You have made a connection with the Black sisters and it would be hard to explain why you just disappeared. That would be much harder to fix than the future. I shall research and look into how I can fix this for you Miss Granger. For now, I need you to find an excuse why you would have to leave Hogwarts when I am ready to take you back to your own time."

I understood his plan. If this was Harry, he would be questioning Dumbledore's logic. On the other hand, I understood his logic. He didn't want to alter the past. The future is easily fixed because it hasn't happened yet, but the past, well, that already happened. I got up from my seat and bowed at him again. "Thank you sir," I said.

"No need to worry Miss Granger," he said. He got up with me and I was surprised at his gentle attitude. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "While I was there, I did some research on you. You are very talented and head strong Miss Granger. You remind me of myself."

"T—Thank you, sir," I mumbled. I was blushing and looking down at his purple robes. I heard him smile.

"This is both good and bad Miss Granger," he said calmly. "For being so head strong and wanting to be the best, I missed out on a lot in life and terrible things happened to me. It has, and I believe it will, take me a very long time to mend my bridges. Please, be careful Miss Granger."

I was feeling a lot like Harry now. What did he mean by that? I didn't understand his logic now, but I knew there was no us in questioning it. I nodded my head and said, "thank you for the advice, sir."

I headed down the stairs and decided to go off to the second floor bathroom. I wanted to avoid the first floor bathroom at all costs. I spent the entire time by myself thinking up excuses to leave suddenly. I could not have this attraction to Bellatrix and I could not change the future no matter how much I had wanted to.

---

By lunch time, I had realized that had nothing to eat. My stomach was growling at me. I walked downstairs and noticed Bellatrix once again with that boy. His black eyes didn't notice me, but she did. I saw her say something to him as she floated over to me. I stood at the base of the stairs in the Entrance Hall with Bellatrix starring at me. "Well, where have you been?" she asked.

"I—I was skipping class," I said. "I—I received a private owl from my mum. T—Things aren't going so well at h—home."

She raised an eyebrow at me. Her face was riddled with confusion. "What do you mean things aren't going so well? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," I lied. "I should be alright." She nodded her head to me and grabbed my arm tightly.

"I'm here for you," she said. "My boyfriend is going to go eat with his friends." She dragged me through the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. So that boy was her boyfriend? Why was she all over me? I was beginning to think she was just one of those touchy feely girls. That was hard to imagine but maybe she was slightly different before Voldermort.

I couldn't believe it, but she was taking food for me. I guess she had heard my stomach growl. I was tugged once again by her outside and into the courtyard. The school really hadn't changed much in 27 years. Bellatrix was laughing as she took me to a tree by the lake. "Sit," she pointed to the grassy floor.

I did as she told me and she smiled. She sat down opposite to me and took a bite of something soft. I think it was dessert but I couldn't tell. I looked down at what she had given me. I began to eat the sandwich she stole and drank the pumpkin juice. "Why here?" I asked.

"Rodolphus takes me here," she said. "You know him right?"

"Your boyfriend I'm guessing," I said.

She nodded. "I don't really like him but his family is powerful," she said. "He's weak."

I tried not to say anything. Wasn't she the one crawling all over Voldermort? I mean, I was only guessing by this point. Why else would she have ended up in Azkaban?

"Well, he's very cold too and won't let me have fun with him," she went on. "I like people who are more in control or people who aren't afraid of having me in control. I like a man who is in control and knows how to drive me wild."

"And you like a boy who allows you to have control?" I asked.

"No," she said. She looked dead into my eyes with a neutral look on her face. "I like it when the girls let me have my way with them."

My eyes must have looked like a dear in headlights. Did she think I was this kind of girl? Before I could speak, she was coming close to me. She was on her hands and knees crawling to me. I felt her cold fingers wrap around my jaw. I was frozen in place and trapped. There was no where I could go.

"I'm here for you," she repeated. "We can stay here for a while. I mean, my boyfriend is gone; we can have some fun for a while. I saw how you looked at me and I know you are like me."

I couldn't hold on. She was so sexy and I couldn't deny it. She was in complete control of me. I only nodded my head slowly. "Good, I thought so," she said with a smile. This was going to be my greatest mistake. I was now falling in love with a sin, but there was no way out. She leaned in and her lips met mine in a powerful kiss.


	3. Trashed and Scattered

Well, updates for this are coming everyday aren't they? I just can't stop writing this. I dunno why. Anyway, here we go with chapter 3.

Thanks to stupid-fritz (Heh, I try to edit as much as I can. I guess it's not too bad for someone with no beta reader right?), aquarela (I'm glad you think so! I hope I don't screw it up), youn2731 (thank you!), and Noir Kitsune (It's so hard to write in first person. I'm trying to get myself into character to do it. I hope this chapter is a little better).

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Trashed and Scattered**

This was my first kiss with a girl. It felt nice. Bellatrix held my lips to hers for what seemed forever. When we finally broke apart, she was still holding onto my chin tightly. She was so cold in contrast to me. I breathed in deeply and was trying hard to think of something to say but she was the one to break the silence.

"You have really soft warm lips," she said. "You are nothing like Rodolphus." I gulped and tired to breathe, but the air around us was much too thin.

"W—were you planning this all along?" I finally asked. She cocked her head back, parted her perfect lips and laughed gently.

"I did," she admitted. "I had been planning this since last night. I have to confess that I watched you close your eyes and try to sleep. I'm guilty!" She kept on laughing.

"H—how did you know I—I was like you?" I stammered.

"I told you, it was the way you were looking at me," Bellatrix said. Something about her eyes made me melt into her. I wasn't sure what I was doing. I tried to tell myself that all of this was a huge mistake. My logic did not come to my rescue. Instead, I was trapped by my emotions and my attraction to this woman.

If she was at our school right now, would I feel the same? I most likely would. She was something different than the other girls whom I knew in Slytherin. She was a cold heartless being like the rest of them, but her beauty. She was almost painful to look at it. She was perfect and there wasn't much else for me to think.

"But I was just looking," I managed to spit out.

"Right," she laughed again. Her hands dropped from my chin down my neck and around the collar of my shirt. Her hands felt more like ice cubes dripping down my body. I wanted to her to melt against my warm skin. I wanted to feel her.

"Honest," I said.

"Then why did you kiss me back?" she asked. "And why is that you are so incredibly willing to do whatever I say?" She tilted her head again. For what seemed like hours, we were just there in silence. She finally sat up on her knees and pulled me by my collar. "You are very sexy," she said.

I couldn't do anything but look at her. No one has ever called me that before. My eyes burned into hers and I was literally just inches from her face. "You have so much character," she went on. "And the fact that you are willing to do anything I tell you is just such a turn on." She pulled me even closer until once again, her cold lips pressed into mine. I couldn't breathe. I completely stopped myself from doing so because she was sucking all the oxygen from me.

She was kissing me hard and while she was, I felt her hot tongue slip in-between my lips. My eyes shot open. This was something I hadn't even done with Krum. I felt as if all my innocence was leaving with her.

I began to close my eyes again and I lost myself in her mouth. Her tongue snaked its way around my teeth and pulled itself out and over my lips. I had my eyes closed still even after the kiss was over. I had to admit, it was one of the hottest experiences in my life. "You're mine now," she said sternly. I opened my eyes to see her impish grin.

"B—But don't you have a boyfriend?" I asked her lamely. Her head cocked back again in a roaring laughter.

"Silly girl," she said pulling me down to her chest. She hugged me then and I was able to breathe her in. She was real. All of this was really happening. I didn't know what else to do but to wrap my arms around her.

"I'm just using him," she said. "Sure, he's great to kiss and fool around with but like I said, he doesn't take control like a real man."

I was starting to wonder if she saw herself as the 'man' of our relation. Did we even have one? I felt like her slave and looking back, I guess I was. I don't know how long I stayed in her embrace. We sat there for a very long time. My head was on her chest and her fingers were curled up in my hair. I liked it and I hated myself for liking it.

---

Later in the day, I found myself in the Slytherin dorms again. I had to skip class and when I tired to see Dumbledore, he wasn't in his office. I was wondering if he got the chance to go back in time and fix my mess. I thought this was going to be easy, I really did, but I was wrong. I wasn't just going to go back to my own time and pretend none of this happened. Oh, it couldn't be that easy.

Instead, I would stay in this time and suffer. I would stay here with a girl who had the hots for me and I had them for her. The only problem with this was, she was my enemy. Of course, at this time, she didn't know that fact. I felt guilty. If she knew who I was, if she only knew, she wouldn't be feeling this way about me.

"You weren't in class again," Bellatrix's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"N—No," I stammered again. It seemed that I couldn't keep my voice steady around her. She narrowed her eyes at me but I had to ask. "How do you know that I don't show up for class?"

"Dromeda tells me," she replied. "I think she's becoming suspicious of me though. I ask her far too many questions about you."

"Why not just ask me?"

"It's never that easy," she said. I heard her shoes hit the ground. She pulled herself onto her bed and sat Indian style facing me. "You spoke to her a lot yesterday."

"I did," I said. I didn't know what else to talk to her about. I was beginning to think that if I and she were to have anything, it would be completely physical. A crooked smile crossed her face.

"Let's have some fun," she said. "My sisters are out there and won't be back in for a while."

I gulped. "What kind of fun?" I asked as if I didn't know what she had in mind.

"You're mine, remember?" she said. She slid herself off her bed and took her wand out of her robes. With a flick, I heard the main door lock. I was becoming increasingly nervous. I wasn't ready for anything she was planning but I had no choice in the manner.

Her cold hands grabbed me by my collar again and she sat me up on the bed. Her hands grasped the back of my neck and she pulled me into her. I was kissing her again. Her tongue was invading my mouth. I began to loosen myself up until I felt her hands crawl down my neck to my back. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. She was holding me there with her tongue. She was wrapping it around my canines and I was basking in her.

She broke our kiss roughly and pushed me onto the bed. I landed on the pillow hard while she straddled me. I looked up at her face. She was completely lost in what she was doing. I saw nothing but pure desire in her features and it was starting to drive me wild. I wasn't sure but all I wanted was for her to take control of me and that's exactly what she did.

She kissed me again and her hands found my sweater. She began to unbutton it and once it was undone she began on my shirt. The weight of her body on me caused me to trash in pleasure. I wanted her to meld into me. I wanted her to just take me and make me hers.

She broke away from me and licked down my lips to my neck. I felt her mouth wrap around my flesh and her hands work over my breasts. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back in complete ecstasy. She was doing all the right things at the right time. From the icy coldness of her lips sucking on my neck, I felt her warm tongue lap over my skin. I was moving under her body as she pinned my arms over my head.

Now I really couldn't move. She had more strength than I would have ever thought. She giggled a bit and said, "You look so hot."

I felt my face flush as she held me there. Her mouth was back to my lips. Each time she kissed me, I felt like my soul was being leaked out into her. I felt completely alive and on fire. She released me for a moment to grab hold of her wand. I opened my eyes instantly to see what she was up to. Her face was twisted in a mischievous grin.

"I want to have some more fun with you," she said. She held her wand up to my wrist and said, "_Incarcerous_."

She cast the spell so perfectly. Black shining ropes bond my wrists to the silver bed post. I looked from my bonded wrists to her face. She was smiling croakily and laughing. "You look so utterly perfect. You are completely mine now."

Bellatrix pressed her body into mine and kissed me with more passion. I was trashing against the ropes but I couldn't come undone. This only made her kiss me harder. Her hands worked their way under my bra and I had to stop kissing her to let out a moan. Everything was gone. I wasn't thinking about her sisters, my friends back in my time, or Dumbledore.

It was just her and me. My body was screaming when I felt her mouth on my breast. Her other hand was busy with my skirt. I arched my chest to meet her mouth with more force. She started to bite me and I had no choice but to scream. She tore her mouth away from me and the only thing I could say was, "no, please don't stop!"

"I can't have you screaming like that," she said. "What if they find us?"

She still had her wand near us. She quickly picked it up and placed the tip to my lips. "_Silencio_," she whispered. I couldn't make a sound and this made Bellatrix grin with satisfaction. "Shame, I wanted you to scream my name but I'm sure we can do that another time."

I wanted to scream out. I just wanted to tell her to take me already but she took her time with me. Her mouth found my breast again and her hand found my skirt again. I could hear the zipper unzip and I felt her hand slide in. My eyes closed shut. Every skin cell was alive and waiting for her touch. Her icy fingers slide under my panties. Her thrones caressed my flesh. I tilted my head back and allowed her to take me over.

---

I lost track of the time while I was with her. She completely opened up new doors that I would never have gone down before. I was gasping for breath by the time she was done with me. "Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked. I couldn't answer her, and she knew it. She laughed and tapped her wand to my throat.

"So? Answer me," she snarled a bit.

"Y—Yes," I choked out. Her fingers traced over my lips and my eyes were melting into hers.

"Good," she said. "Get dressed." She released me from my ropes and I sat up.

"Wait, is that it?" I asked. "I don't get to touch you?"

"Not yet you don't," she scoffed. "Now come on, my sisters are going to come in here."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I don't want it to be one sided," I said.

"Well, we have no time to make it two sided and I honestly don't want it to be that way just yet."

I didn't say another word. She didn't give me a chance to. I instead watched her leave to the door. Her black wand tapped on the heavy wooden door unlocking it. "I'll stall them, but you better be dressed by the time I lead them back in here." She didn't need to tell me twice.

---

That night was filled with the same nightmares I had the night before only this time I was strung up to a wall. Someone was pointing a wand at me. I couldn't tell who it was or where it was coming from. I woke up in a sweat. I really didn't want the dream to finish. I looked from bed to bed and saw that both Narcissa and Andromeda were asleep. My heart skipped a beat when I looked over to Bellatrix. I thought she was waking up, but she was only turning in her sleep.

I took a deep breath and laid myself back down. First thing in the morning, I promised myself that I was going to see Dumbledore. I had to get back to my time. There was something in my head telling me that this was just wrong.

I woke up before the Black sisters and I thanked my lucky stars for that. I rushed out of bed and ran into the common room. Bellatrix's boyfriend was there with other students whom I didn't really know. I didn't pay much attention to them as I ran out of the common room and into the main school. My feet ached as I rushed to Dumbledore's office.

"Gumdrops!"

The gargoyle moved out of the way to reveal the stairs to his office. It seemed to take forever but I finally made it and there he was sitting behind his desk. I was out breath.

"Hello Miss Granger," he smiled.

"Dumbledore, sir," I breathed. "D—Did you go back?"

"I did," he said. "I spoke to the future me and I managed to keep the time line in tact. Now, Miss Granger, what I need from you is to say good bye to the Black sisters because today you are going back to your time."

"Wait, no," I said. I held my hand up. "I—I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Why is that?" he asked. He rose from his chair and a concerned look crossed over his face. "Did Bellatrix or Narcissa hurt you? I know they can be unstable." I couldn't tell him the truth could I?

"No, it's not that," I said. "I—I haven't really told them that I might have to leave sir and I'm not sure how Bellatrix is going to take that."

"Did you get very close to Miss Black?" he asked me.

He knew something I didn't. I had to lie. "I did, she thinks I'm her best mate now," I said. "How am I going to break away from her?"

"You have to Miss Granger," he urged. "If anything goes wrong, I'll be there for you but you must. It's important that you get back to your own time."

"Did Ron or Harry say anything?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," he said. "I did not speak to them but I'm certain the future me did. Now please, hurry."

I rushed out of his office with my head spinning. The words Bellatrix said the night before were repeating in my head. She said I was hers. She thought I was her property. How was I going to break away from her? I had to! There was no ifs ands or buts on the matter! I just had to stand up to her.

Oh, but how was I going to do that. She was so beautiful. I didn't really want to break away from her. "Janice," someone said. I didn't stop because I wasn't used to being called by my mum's name.

"Are you listening?" the voice came again. I was stopped by a hand that pushed me into the wall of the abandoned hallway. Bellatrix's face was inches from mine. "Where is your head at?"

"I—I," I didn't know what to say. I started to tear up. "I have to leave the school." I finally blurted it out.

"What do you mean you have to leave the school?" she asked. Her eyebrows furrowed and her thin lips curled into a snarl. "You can't leave me just yet!"

"B—Bella, please," I cried. "It's my mum; she doesn't want to stay here."

"And where are you going?" she demanded.

"T—To France," I lied.

"I see," she said. Her nostrils flared and she let go of me. "Wait for me tonight," she asked. "I won't let you leave. We can just run away together. There's a man. He can help us."

"A man?" I asked.

"He's very powerful," she smiled. "With him, we won't need to worry about anything else!"

She already met Voldermort? Now, I was scared. I couldn't change time and I couldn't change her. I saw the instability in her eyes when she spoke of him. I shook my head. I had to leave now.

"Alright, I'll meet you tonight by the gate, we can sneak out," I lied. She seemed to buy it.

"Good, see you tonight," she said. Once again, I was slammed against the wall. Her hand was buried in my hair and her lips were pressed into mine. I actually wrapped my arms around her back and ran my fingers down the length of her robes. Part of me wanted to stay with her. Part of me just wanted to be her slave.

I had to listen to my logical side. She broke the kiss. "Be there, please," she said. "I need you."

I cried again. I couldn't help it. I was lying to her and the guilt was eating me up inside. "I—I will," I said.

As I watched her walk away, I rushed down the hallway back to Dumbledore's office. As I ran off, I rubbed the back of my hand to my lips. Her lip gloss felt sweet against my skin but it was no reason to prolong my exit. I tried to push back my tears, but there was no stopping them from falling.

* * *

I'll try to update soon but it might not be up till Friday due to work and other fan fics I'm working on. Please let me know what you think and if it's improving. Thanks!


	4. Sorrow and My Goodbyes

Alright, here comes chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be written tomorrow and handed off to my new beta-reader, stupid-fritz! He'll be the reason why my writings (at least for this fiction) won't suck! w00t!

Alright so, thanks to him and to aquarela (it is on Bella's side somewhat. I'm sure you'll see more of it later on in the story. It's developing slower than I thought it was going, but it's given me time to think about the direction as well), youn2731 (she'll live... sorta), racer717 and You Are The Dark (yeah, she really isn't going to be lol) for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Sorrow and My Goodbyes**

"Gumdrops," I said to the gargoyle.

"You sound excited this time," it commented. I shook my head at it but it said nothing more and opened up. I rushed up the stairs to see Dumbledore standing with Dumbledore. I jumped backwards for a moment and my eyes flicked back and forth.

"Miss Granger!" future Dumbledore proclaimed. "How very good to see you, it seems that this time you got yourself into quite the predicament."

I said nothing and only rushed into him with a hug. He was taken aback but wrapped his gentle arms around me. "What's the matter Miss Granger?" present Dumbledore asked. I began to sniffle as I turned my head toward him.

"I have done something I really shouldn't have," I said.

"Going back in time this far has never been done, but that's no reason to beat yourself up Miss Granger," he said.

"It's not that," I said. I broke the hug with future Dumbledore and looked at them both. "I did something that some might call forbidden. I—I fell for Bellatrix Black."

"Fell for?" present Dumbledore bit his lower lip. His pale blue eyes locked with his future self's eyes.

"Falling for the enemy," he sighed. "It's something I know far too well."

"R—really, who was she?" I had to ask.

"He was the most powerful dark wizard before the time of Voldermort," future Dumbledore replied. They both hung their heads down. "You must not tell Harry about this. It's something I never want him to know. I'm ashamed for my actions."

"It's not because of gender," present Dumbledore went on. "It was more about the fact that this man was going to go off and kill thousands of people and I so foolishly followed his steps. If it isn't for my brother, I don't know what I would have become."

I placed my hand to my mouth and held back a gasp. "I can't help my feelings," I said. "She's so forceful, beautiful," I said. "I know what she becomes but there was apart of me that wanted to change her but there's no way to that, is there?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger," future Dumbledore said. "She isn't mentally stable just as Grindelwald was not."

"How can you tell love from lust?" I asked.

"Lust is just sexual desire," present Dumbledore said. "You have an uncontrollable need to sexually be with the person. It's really nothing more than attraction."

"But love can stem from lust," future Dumbledore said. "Love, however, is passionate affection. It's something that goes beyond sex. And even if the relationship started out in lust, it may end in love."

"Love is by far the most important thing," present Dumbledore went on. "Lust is sometimes disguised as love at first. You must be careful Miss Granger."

"Yes," future Dumbledore agreed. "How do you feel about Miss Black?"

"I—I just want to—" I couldn't finish the sentence. I knew what I wanted out of her, but I couldn't bring myself to admit it. Part of me wanted to be her slave but I knew that her loyalties would soon lie with Voldermort. I just wish Voldermort never existed. If he hadn't then I could be with Bellatrix. Lust or not, I needed it. I felt more alive with her.

"I see," present Dumbledore said. "You need to get back to your own time and please try to snap the connection to Miss Black. She will become Miss Lestrange and she will be a Death Eater."

"And I can't change her or her course of history, can I?" Hermione asked.

"No," they both said in unison.

I hung my head low. It was only the morning and I was already feeling drained. I stared back at them for what seemed forever. "Can I go back to my own time now?" I asked.

Future Dumbledore pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and came closer to me. "The problem is I'm no longer the headmaster at the school. I'm in hiding right now."

"What?" I asked. "Then who is?" I couldn't conceal the shocked look on my face and I was terrified of the answer. I already knew it I just didn't want to come to terms with it.

"Dolores Umbridge," he replied. "I need to get you back safely but she's going to make that difficult. As of right now, she doesn't even know you are missing. I made sure of that. Come back tonight, and by then I'll have a safe place for us to go to. From there you can safely go back to school and the time line will be fixed.

"I just have slight adjustments to make before then."

I nodded my head. Future Dumbledore and present Dumbledore disappeared with the time-turner. I was left standing alone in their office. I was so sure I was going back to my own time and now I had a burning rage in my stomach.

How did they expect me to avoid Bellatrix? It wasn't that easy. The second I leave this office, she'd find me. I decided to stay in Dumbledore's office and wait for his return. The room was silent and all I could hear was the buzzing of a nearby trinket. I closed my eyes in his chair and started to doze off.

---

Bellatrix was in tears. I started to run toward her but I couldn't reach her. It seemed like every time I took a step, I would be launched backwards. I sucked up my breath and tried again, but to no avail. Soon enough, I saw Bellatrix get up. She wasn't the young beautiful girl I slept with, but the maniac woman she had become after her time at Azkaban.

I took three steps back but now I was recoiling toward her. She had an angry look on her face as she starred at me. I couldn't understand why but her face almost looked like a skull. Her bony arm lifted her wand to me. "You lied to me," she muttered. "You filthy mudblood, how dare you lie to me?!"

I was frozen. "I—I didn't mean to Bella," I said through my tears.

"Don't you ever call me that again," she snarled. Before I could move, she waved her wand and out of the tip came a green light. I woke up with a start and in a sweat. I looked around to see that it was around lunch time. I shook my head and for some reason I started to think that Dumbledore's plan might not work out the way he wanted it to.

---

I sat there until dinner time. I began to write an essay just to calm my nerves. Its lame, I know, but it was keeping my mind off my nightmares. I didn't want to think about Bellatrix killing me or holding me hostage. I wanted her to hold me, but never in anger.

By the time the sun setting, I was starting to get hungry. I could feel my stomach protest against not being fed. I stood up and walked over to the door. I had no choice. I had to go out there and face Bellatrix.

I opened the door and crept out into the hallway. I made sure I looked for any signs of Bellatrix. There were none. I ran down to the great hall and took great care to just blend in with the crowd. I saw Narcissa and Andromeda sitting on the very far end of the table. I shook my head and rushed away from them.

I began to look for Bellatrix's slick black hair. Usually, I could tell it was her by her sheen and her two white barrettes. There was no sign of her. I breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat as far away from her sisters as I could.

I ate much like Ron would and it made my stomach crawl. I didn't want to sit there for too long and risk having Bellatrix or her boyfriend come around. I had to tell myself to calm down but it didn't work. Once I was finished eating, I rushed out of the Great Hall and tried to get back to Dumbledore's office.

I was almost there when someone pulled my robes back hard. I turned my head around to see Bellatrix smirking behind me. "I didn't think I was going to see you till tonight," she said.

Shit was all I could think. It was ringing through my brain and out my ears. "B—Bella!" I said. I was trying to sound excited but it was proving difficult. I was sure that my voice came out more like a scared tremble.

She roughly turned me around and slammed my body into the wall. This hallway was the least trafficked hallway in the school. I had come here with Krum and sat on the benches. This was where I spilled my guts to him. Bellatrix Black was now holding me up against a wall here. Her black eyes fused into mine.

"Surprised?" she asked. I simply nodded my head. She laughed softly and pressed her body into mine. There was something about her that was horribly unstable. "It seems that the man I was telling you about wants me to finish Hogwarts before I can go with him. He says he needs more followers anyway. I feel so hurt by him."

I felt her fingers in my hair again. She was petting me and leaning her body harder into me still. I wasn't sure if she could even feel the fear that was building up in the pit of my stomach. "Why does he want you to finish Hogwarts?" I asked.

"He wants me to be fully educated when I join him," she smiled. "I suppose I believe in him but I'm still hurt."

"Why's that?"

"I won't be able to run away with you and I might even lose you," Bellatrix said. "Not to mention that I won't be with him. That's all I really want."

I gulped and looked into her eyes. She kissed me again and this time there was much more force in her lips. She was sucking me dry and her fingers curled tightly around my hair. Tears welled up in my closed eyes. She was slightly hurting me and I was terrified to notice that I liked it.

She had never looked so good as she did that night and I never felt so right being with her in this rough manner. She was completely dominating me. I usually want to be the leader but I found out that when it comes to sex, I was a completely submissive.

She surprised me by running her fingers over my thighs while her other hand gripped my hair and cocked my head back. I yelped in surprise which made her laugh. Her mouth was on my neck. She licked up and down the base of my throat and I started to lose my breath when she bit down on my flesh.

Her hands found their way around my thighs and under the band of my panties. She lightly stroked me around the outside of my lips. She made the hair on the back of my neck raise. She was pinning me the wall and her thin fingers were finding their way inside of me. "Bella," I whispered.

She sucked and bit my neck over and over again and it drove me completely wild. My hands were in the forms of claws and I ran my nails down her back. I hiked one of my legs over her back to push her deeper into me. Every skin cell was on fire. She broke off from my neck to look at my face. I was twisted in complete ecstasy as she pushed herself harder into me still.

I felt myself losing control and I finally released everything I had onto to her. She kissed me while I orgasmed and bit my lower lip with her canines. She ran her mouth over my neck again and withdrew her fingers from me. After licking her fingers clean she whispered "Don't leave me,"

My hands found her shoulders and pushed her softly. "I—I have to Bella," I whispered. "I—I don't want to but I have to. You understand don't you?"

"I do, but I'll find you again," she said. "You will always be mine."

Fear gripped me. At that moment, I wanted to run away. I wanted to find Dumbledore and beg him to take me back. I had to get as far away from her as I could. She broke our embrace. "I have to go look for my boyfriend," she said. She leaned in to kiss me again. It was softer this time and it felt like goodbye. She said nothing more and walked away from me.

She didn't have her robes on or her blazer. Her skirt was rolled as high as it could be. I watched her walk away and the entire time my eyes were on her arse. I held my breath and once she was out of my sight, I ran to Dumbledore's office.

He was there, but he was alone. "Where's the other Dumbledore?" I asked.

"He's waiting for you," he said. "Well, I'm waiting for you." He chuckled. "It's time for you to go back to your life and your friends. Are you ready?"

"I am."

He came close to me and dropped the time-turner in my hands. "It's already set to the time and date when you left. Listen carefully to me; I wasn't sure if I could do this. I thought that I was going to have you go back to the time it is now, but I made it so you go back to where you started. Here is the catch, everything that happened now, it won't go away. It's now apart of the past.

"Please be careful Miss Granger."

His words shocked me. I was going to go back and nothing was going to change but I was going to have all this knowledge with me? Not to mention that what I did with Bellatrix is going to remain in the past? My head was spinning. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna were all going to know nothing.

"Go back and please do not mention what you know of the future," he said. "Don't try to change it no matter how much you may want to."

"Yes, sir," I said weakly.

"I will be in my office. Go back to the time before you were fiddling with this and go see him."

"Can't I go back and warn myself not to play with it?" I asked.

"That is going to be messy," he said. "There would be two of you in the same period and you wouldn't be able to exist. It's just the time paradox."

I nodded my head. "Makes sense to me. Thank you sir," I said. He smiled warmly at me.  
I looked down and turned the time-turner. The room spun around me and I lost sight of where I was going again. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was back in the common room. I was back in my time.

I looked down at the time-turner and sighed. My mind went to Bellatrix and my eyes welled up again. She wasn't the beautiful girl she was; she was a complete maniac now. What was I going to do now?

* * *

So, as I said, hopefully tomorrow the next chapter will be up and we'll see how it goes from there. Thanks to everyone who has set this to their alerts, has read, will continue to read and to anyone who reviews! I really appreciate it!


	5. Do You Want To?

Next chapter is now written and reviewed. Thanks again to stupid-fritz for being my beta-reader! You're doing a great job!

A big thanks to: aquarela (Yes, I'm afraid that the route I'm taking is a much much darker one. I'm writing this story based off a video I saw which was very dark but very well done. I'm glad you are sticking by it anyway! I promise I won't disappoint), youn2731, CharmedHealer94, racer717 (so do I. I'm not even sure how that's going to play out just yet to be honest but I'm planning something), Andy Lewis (lol! I dunno! I'm just glad you are reading this one along with my other stories! Thank you!), and You Are The Dark (seems like a lot of people are huh? hehe, I'll plan something out and I hope everyone enjoys it) for your reviews! -phew-

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Do You Want To?**

My hands trembled as I held onto my time-turner. I blinked several times and even pinched myself to make sure that none of what I had experienced was a dream. Sure enough, everything that had happened was real. Somehow, I knew this.

My thoughts went back to Bellatrix. Did I do anything to her? If I did anything, it was nothing good. I never saw her again and I'm sure, knowing her, she went on some insane search to find me in France. Once again, guilt settled in my stomach along with fear.

A small hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts. I looked up to see sparkling blue eyes peering down on me with a concerned look etched on features. "Hermione?" she asked me sweetly.

"Ginny?" I breathed in a deep breath. She shook her head at me as her eyes turned from me to the time-turner.

"Ron told me all about that," she said. "Are you still taking all those extra classes?"

"No," I replied. "It's just that I was thinking about my 3rd year. It was one of my craziest years thus far."

She smiled at me again. She took the time-turner from my hands gently and said, "Come on. I was on my way to bed and from the looks of things you really need some sleep too."

I knew very well about Ginny's crush on Harry. She told me herself and being the loyal friend I am, I gave her advice about dealing with her feelings for him. She of course took it like she always did. She was now more outgoing and was seeing different boys much to my dismay.

Most of my summers were spent at the burrow for a few weeks here and there. The only place I could sleep in was Ginny's room, so I did but it killed me every time I was with her. I didn't know what I wanted but I did know that for some reason, every time she spoke about boys, my skin would crawl. I didn't mind, of course, but I wanted her to say something about a girl.

It would have given me the chance to open up to her that summer before 4th year. She never did. I kept my feelings to myself and never told her a thing. I was following her up the stairs into our dorm room. It was somewhat nice to be back in the Gryffindor tower. Dumbledore had given me my old uniform and robes back before I came back.

"It feels like you were gone for a long time," Ginny said out of no where as she got ready for bed. My eyes were glued to her skin. She was different from Bellatrix. They were both pale with smooth skin, but Ginny's had freckles all over.

I had to concentrate on speaking to her now. I gulped and took a breath. "Really, what do you mean?" I asked innocently.  
She laughed a bit and turned to me in her bra. Her laugh transformed into a smirk. "I can't explain it," she said. "I'm sure I'm just being silly." She continued to shed off layers of her uniform. I couldn't help my eyes. I was taking her all in when her eyes met mine. "Aren't you going to get ready for bed or are you going to stand there and stare off into space! Honestly Hermione, only Luna does that!"

"Right, of course," I said. I turned my back and gingerly began to undress. I wanted to turn my head around to see if she was looking at me, but she wasn't. This was stupid! I had just broken Bellatrix's heart and here I was lusting after Ginny? Was this even right? Was what I did with Bellatrix even right? I didn't have any of those answers.

Ginny crawled under her sheets and turned her head to me. I was already lying in bed facing the ceiling. I couldn't bear to look at her, not now anyway. I breathed in deeply. "So, you still style that uncontrolled mane of yours?" she asked.

My skin crawled. It made me think of Bellatrix. I wanted her there. I wanted Bellatrix's thin fingers running through my hair again but part of me also wanted Ginny's fingers on my chin. My head went into a fantasy.

I was lying down on my back with Bellatrix kissing me hard while I was bound to the bed. Ginny was undoing my skirt and running her hands up my thighs. I was snapped back to reality by Ginny. She was up at my bed side with her cold hand on my forehead.

"Hermione, do you have a fever?" she asked. "I was talking to you and you just spaced out again!"

"Ginny, I'm fine," I lied. I bit my lip and all of that guilt in my stomach rushed over my body like cold ice. Ginny removed her hand from my forehead and laughed.

"Alright, if you say so," she said. I felt her warm lips on my forehead. "Just in case you are sick, I hope you get better. Sometimes, we don't know when we are sick. You know, like when I was possessed by You-Know-Who?" She laughed again and left my bedside.

I shivered. Why was she doing what Bellatrix did? I was so confused! There were no answers to all the questions rushing around in my head! "R—right," I stammered.

"Good night Hermy!" Ginny said with vigor.

Sometimes Ginny would call me by a nickname. She felt the need to nickname everything and I wasn't sure why. I was assuming it was because her own name was a nickname of Ginerva. I sighed and turned myself to my side. The last thing I remembered of that night was her drifting off to sleep.

---

The next morning I woke up to loud chatter. I groaned to see Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil talking and laughing near my bed side. Both of them were in our secret army and both of them tended to be overly excited about things like that.

"Did you hear that Susan Bones' aunt died," Lavender said.

"Yeah, and not to mention that the same Death Eaters who killed her uncle and other family are now on the run along with that Bellatrix Lestrange," Parvati said.

"That's no secret," I mumbled as I lifted myself out of bed. "And you really shouldn't be talking about Susan's problems like its gossip." I rolled my eyes at them and stalked off to find Ginny. Lavender was about to open her mouth but I didn't give her the opportunity to call me a 'do-gooder' as if that was the best she could come up with.

Ginny was coming out of the showers and was only wearing a towel. I had to stop my jaw from dropping. "Good morning!" she chipped happily. She was toweling her hair dry with another towel and smiling at me. I took a deep breath.

"Good morning," I greeted. I had to force myself to look to the floor. I was forgetting Bellatrix. I was wondering if that was a good thing considering what she had become. I was wondering if she had real feelings for me or if I was only there to give her what her boyfriend couldn't sexually.

Either way, it didn't really matter. I really liked Bellatrix, and I think if I was in her time, I would have loved her and forced her to change. Alas, I wasn't given that chance. Now I was here, in my time, fighting for the rights of House Elves and lusting over Ginny Weasley.

If Ron was here, I would be in triple trouble. That was the thing I hated about myself. Was it wrong for me to be attracted to both siblings? I shook my head violently and Ginny gave me a funny look. "Hermione, I'm starting to worry about you!" she said.

"I'm honestly fine Ginny," I said. "Do you want to get dressed and head down to breakfast?"

She nodded her head and dropped her towel. "Yeah, I'm hungry," she said. She turned her naked body away from me and at that moment I was thanking genetics for making me female. If I was a boy, I wouldn't be here and if I were to be here, I'd be tenting in my pants.

"I'm hungry too," I said trying to keep a conversation going. Lavender and Parvati passed us just as Ginny put her boy-short knickers on. They were made to mimic boys' underwear and I thought it was completely sexy for some reason. It amazed me how comfortable girls were in showing their bodies to other girls.

"Well, get dressed then," she said as she began to snap her bra on. I nodded my head and rushed to my trunk. I began to undress out of my nightwear and into my uniform. I left Ginny near her bed. I didn't want to be tempted any longer nor did I want her to say that I was looking at her weird again.  
Once I was dressed, Ginny was already waiting fully clothed on her bed. She had a magazine about Quidditch open and she was looking at pictures of some female player. I blinked a minute but paid no mind to it. It was no secret that she looked up to Quidditch players.

"I'm ready," I said.

"Great!" She jumped off her bed and tossed the magazine onto to it. She took my hand and rushed me out into the common room. There, Ron and Harry were already waiting. I noticed bags under Harry's eyes and wanted to ask him if he had been sleeping well, but Ron interrupted.

"Are you girls finally ready?" he asked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Yes Ronald," I said. "I know girls take longer but at least we look better. Even Ginny pulls off the slob look better."

"Hey!" both siblings said in defense. It was true. They were very similar in a lot of ways. Ginny wear pants, her white school shirt was always untucked and her sweater was always wrinkled. Her brother was the same way. They both went so far as to even have their ties undone most of the time.

We were supposed to be wearing our robes but we never did for breakfast. I rushed out the portrait hole with my friends and down the stair well. There were a lot of kids already packed into the hallways by the time we had made it to the Great Hall.

"Did you lot hear about Susan Bones?" one student said.

"Yes, it's terrible," another said.

I saw Susan by the Hufflepuff table with Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan. She was hiding behind them. I shook my head. It was Harry's situation all over again. We sat down at our table and Ron took most of the food as usual.

It was a trait I never liked about Ron but Ginny didn't seem too much better. She was eating her food a bit more civilized but it still made me cringe. I had to think back to Bellatrix again. She ate so neatly and even reminded me of myself a bit. I shook my head again and Harry laughed.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked. I was getting sick of being asked that. He was the one who needed that asked to him.  
"I'm fine, did the paper come?" I asked. I always read the paper. I always wanted to be on top of what was going on and part of me even wanted to see Bellatrix again. Even if her mere image scared me, I needed to see her.

"Yeah," Harry said. He handed me the Daily Prophet and went back to his food. Harry was my best friend and my source of everything brave. I looked up to him as a role model and he helped me come out of my shell in terms of being a fighter. I owed him a lot.  
I turned my eyes from him to the paper. Sure enough, news about the Bones was plastered all over the front page. "It's horrible," I heard Ginny say over my shoulder.

"I know," I said. "Harry?"

He turned his green eyes to me. "Yeah Hermione, what is it?"

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked him.

"Not really," he admitted.

I didn't press him there. I knew he would tell us later like he always did. The conversation went to Umbridge and to the D.A. We went to our classes and once Defense Against the Dark Arts came, I was growing completely uneasy.

I was back in my own time and now dealing with Umbridge. I was really in no mood to deal with her but I just had to, didn't I? I took my assigned seat next to Susan Bones who was hiding behind her textbook like a scared mouse. I felt bad for her just as I did with Harry.

The whole school knew me and Ron stood by him and they knew Ginny would hex them if they said anything stupid but Susan didn't seem to have anyone. That's what made me feel horrible. "Susan?" I whispered.

She turned her eyes to me, "Hermione?"

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked.

She nodded her head weakly, "I will once they stop asking me questions. I know what Harry went through now more than ever. I really want to stick by him and I want to do all I can."

I was going to reply to her but Umbridge broke our conversation by shouting out, "Silence!"

I starred back at her with malice. She wasn't allowing me or anyone else to learn what we needed to learn and it was because of her I wanted to make the D.A. I snarled a bit when she began her so-called lesson. Everything she was teaching was completely below our levels. Ron would even doze off slightly in class. That was something he never did, even in Binns' class.

Throughout class, I challenged her and she grew more frustrated with me. That made up for all the misery and confusion I was going through. Harry, however, was less tactful and almost served more detention with her.

I had seen his scarred hand before Christmas. He finished recently and it was already the end of January. Once the bell rang and Umbridge felt that we could leave, I walked out into the hallway. As soon as we were far away enough, I screamed.  
"I cannot stand that vile woman!"

Ron and Harry both looked at me with sympathy. Their stares were ones of 'we know' and 'we hate her too'. The rest of the day went off without much drama and we had our D.A. meeting that night.

Harry was going to teach us how to disarm. I was excited about this because he was the best at this spell. He mastered it at such a young age and I wanted to master it too. My zest for learning was overcoming every other emotion in my body.

The entire meeting went off perfectly. I even got a chance to help Luna out which made me feel quite proud because she was one to get things rather quickly. Luna smiled at me distantly and went back to practicing when I felt a hand on my shoulder. This seemed to happen to me quite a bit. I spun around to see Ginny with her wand in hand.

"Can you help me? I seem to be doing it with a little too much force," she said.

That didn't surprise me. Ginny was the one who ended up teaching us all how to make things explode. Fred and George were quite proud of their little sister. She did scare me sometimes because of this. She was a powerful being in a small package.

I stepped behind Ginny and faced the dummy we had conjured. "Alright, I can help but why aren't you asking Harry? He is the master at this?" I asked.

Ginny blushed. "I can't," she said. "He's too busy with everyone else. I feel bad. Besides, you have a great handle on this and you only started on it."

I blushed along with her. I looked at Harry to see that Ginny was indeed right. He was bouncing from Hannah to Neville and then over to Luna and then to Cho. I grinned at the attention he gave Cho.

I wanted him to be with Cho. It was nasty I knew, but that would give me a chance to be with Ginny. What was I thinking? Was Ginny even the way I was? I couldn't be sure. I decided to test the waters that night.

"Fair enough," I said. I took her hand and guided her wand. "You can't do it with force. You aren't really attacking. It's more of a defensive move so you have to make the wand flow that way. Let's try."

I felt Ginny take a deep breath and I felt the magic course through her body when she cast the spell, "Expelliarmus!"

I held her hand softly and allowed my fingers to brush against her skin subtlety. The glowing soft red jet knocked the wand off the dummy and Ginny jumped up and down. "I didn't tear his arm off that time! Thank you Hermione!" She threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly.  
I breathed her in. She was so different from Bellatrix. Where Bellatrix was ice, Ginny was fire. I allowed my hands to settle on her back and run down gently. I felt her breathing increase. I ran my hands back up as she held me. I wanted to kiss her neck but I held back. I instead broke the hug to see her face.

Much to my surprise, she was blushing. "It's nothing Ginny," I said. "You can ask me for help any time you want." I smiled sweetly at her and she grinned back at me. Her face was turning the same color as her robes.

---

The next day, I was in bed when Ginny came over to me. "Hermione, are you up?" She placed her hands on my back and slowly started to rock me. I turned around to face her. "What's going on?" I asked.

"You need to come downstairs and see it for yourself," she said. "It's about Umbridge."

I shot out of bed. What was that witch, no pun intended, doing now?!

* * *

So now we are seeing the relationship between Hermione and Ginny. I'm not sure how long this story is going to run. I'm just writing whatever I have planned and whatever comes to head so nothing I have planned might stick. I'm trying to go loosely by the video I based this off of so we'll see what happens. Thank you to everyone who is reading this!


	6. Anything but Love

Well, I had a hard time thinking this chapter up. A real hard time.. but I think I finally got the direction down and I have the entire thing planned out. So I hope you enjoy this installment. :)

Thanks to guy (everyone loves a good bad girl), racer717 (Well that one was reviewed by a beta reader and I went over it myself. Glad you liked it though), InDisguise11 (Don't like Ginny?! Why? Poor Ginny lol), Bella-Mimi, simplet77, madridcks (I guess it's more of a bisexual story on both sides even though all of them are with women at the moment. The only reason I did that was to keep it femmeslash, Storylover (lol sorry. I have work, my gf and a lot of other things in a day. I try my best to get into the mood of writing because if I'm not, it won't come out right. I also have a few people editing the work. Thanks for your patience though.)

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Anything But Love**

I ran down the stairs behind Ginny. I saw Ron's red hair over the crowd and next to him, I noticed Harry. I rushed over to them while I subconsciously grasped Ginny's arm. They were gathered in front of the Entrance Hall. My head was spinning as I looked up to a set of rules being nailed in by Flitch.

"What is going on?" I asked the three of them. Ginny looked to Ron who was looking at me.

"It's Umbridge," Ron said. "I reckon you were right about her taking over the school."

"It's not just her," Harry said. "It's all of them."

"It's the whole bloody Ministry!" Ginny exclaimed.

I held my breath as my head spun. I had to see Dumbledore. I had to make sure this wasn't my screw up. "I'll be right back," I told them. "I need to go throw up." It was a lame excuse, I know but I had to get away from them.

Ron flashed me a worried look and seemed to want to follow me, but I shook my head and walked off alone. He knew very well that when I shook my head at him, that meant not to follow.

I rushed down the hallway and up the stairs. "Please, I need to see Dumbledore," I pleaded with the gargoyle.

"Oh? You know how many students say that?" it mused.

"Gumdrops," I said.

To my surprise, the gargoyle stepped aside and I was able to rush up the stairs again. "So you figured it out?" he asked with a chuckle. "I was expecting you last night Miss Granger."

"I know, it's just that Ginny grabbed me and I had to follow her sir," Hermione said. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," he smiled. "I know how much of a firecracker Miss Weasley is. Come, take a seat."

I nodded my head and wearily took a seat. "Have you spoken to Harry at all?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "I have to tell you, my curiosity was peaked at the future and well, I had to quench it. I fear that my plan with Miss Lestrange didn't work out well enough."

He handed me the Daily Prophet. I looked down at the date. It was the paper that had come out in January but the name didn't say Lestrange, she was still a Black. "What happened?"

"It seems that Miss Black took it upon herself to break the heart of Mister Lestrange and follow your ghost to Paris."

"No," I uttered. "And?"

"And she went into a rage when she found out that you had disappeared," Dumbledore explained. Pale blue eyes seemed to fuse into my very soul. I knew what he was saying. I knew where this was leading. He knew that I knew.

"Sir," I began. I had to clear my throat before I managed to say it, "Are you saying that I have to go back and fix this?"

"Indeed, instead of just driving Neville's parents insane, she killed them," he said.

That sentence struck me with such a force. It felt like my whole world was completely shattered around my ears. The girl I had sex with went on to kill Neville's parents? No, it couldn't be. She was cold, but no. No. She couldn't have.

"Professor, you must be mistaken," I said out of pure denial.

"I'm afraid so," he said. "Now, Neville's life is parallel to Harry. There are two chosen ones and that just can't be. We need to fix this Miss Granger."

"But I can't go back knowing what she did," I tried to tell him. I knew I couldn't. There was no way I could touch her now.

"That is why I need you to break her heart so she can forget about you," he said.

"I can do that, but what do we do?"

"You need to go back in time to when you last saw Bellatrix and tell her that you aren't leaving. You must not say good bye to her that way," he said. His thin hand pointed to the time-turner. I kept it around my neck since the accident.

My hands trembled around the frame. I began to click the numbers to the time, day and year when I had sex with Bellatrix in the empty corridor. I had to replace myself it seems. There was no having two of me as Dumbledore had said.

I took a breath and allowed his office to blur around me. It felt completely surreal. I was finally back in my own time. I was with Ginny, Ron and Harry. I was with my friends not with Bellatrix. I wanted to back track and go back to them, especially Ginny. Sadly, I was too late.

---

Bellatrix was licking her fingers. Her unstable eyes burned into mine. There she was again and here I was again. This was right before I told her I had to leave her. I knew what she was going to say. Her tongue was wrapped around her index finger and she said, "Please don't leave me."

The same fear I felt was there and now it was greater than before. This girl would turn into a murdering woman. Who else was she going to kill just to impress Voldermort? "I won't," I said.

"Really?" she trembled with a smile.

"Yes, I'll stay here and tell my mum to move on without me," I said. I figured now wasn't a good time to break up with her. She had me pinned to a wall with my juices on her hands. I bit my lower lip as she laughed maniacally.

"That's a very wise choice," she said. Her lips found my ear and bit down on me. I cringed at the pain. I felt her breath now. It was moving down my ear, to my back causing every hair on my body to stand on end.

"Bella," I whispered.

She pressed into me harder. "You can never leave me," she whispered into my ear. Her tone was sharp and disordered. I could feel that this was her descent into madness.

"I know," I said. I sighed a breath of relief when she took her weight off my body. Her black eyes were scanning my body as she lifted herself from.

"Are you tired?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes," I replied.

She took me by my hand and dragged me down the hall much like Ginny would have. Now my mind was on Ginny. What did I leave behind and what have I done? This was the biggest mistake of my life. I noticed she was pulling me towards the astronomy tower.

The wooden door pushed aside easily with her force as did my body when she threw me on the floor. My skirt rode up as I hit the hard marble floor. I looked up to see her looming over me licking her lips in satisfaction.

"You look so good," she whispered. She flicked out her wand and cast a spell on the door. I heard it lock magically. She turned her head to me. I was quickly sent into a broken state. I was completely numb as I felt her body press into mine.

Her wand came to my temple. "Tell me that you want me," she hissed into my ear.

"I—I want you," I uttered. The thing that scared me the most was that I did want her. I wanted her to press into me. I wanted to feel her fingers slip into my core. I wanted her to have the darkest corners of my mind. She lived there. It was only I and her in the corners of that darkness.

I scared myself. She rose from my body and pointed her wand at my clothes. Lucky for me, I wasn't wearing my house tie so she still must have assumed I was in Slytherin. She used the Severing Charm on my white school shirt.

She used it again to rip my bra off. I was topless, helpless under her weight. Her black eyes gazed deeply into my brown. Her cold hands grasped my breast. I tilted my head back and a moan escaped my lips. I opened my eyes momentarily to see the night sky stretching over the earth's landscape. The moon's light was dancing over us and my skin was glistening.

I felt Bellatrix's cold lips on my nipple. I yelled in pleasure as she began to suck on me roughly. "Oh!" I yelped. Her other fingers pinched me hard sending me into a frenzy. I began to trash my body into hers.

"You like that don't you?" she hissed.

"Yes!" I yelled.

She laughed maniacally again. This time, however, I had no fear in her laughter. It only drove me to make me want her more. I couldn't understand myself. At this moment, I was someone else. I wasn't Hermione Granger, I was lost. This person was someone new. Someone I never wanted to be again.

Her wand crept down my skin again and she used the charm once again on my skirt and again on my panties. I was completely exposed to her and to the night sky. I began to wonder when I was ever, if I was ever, going to see her. Every time we had these encounters, she never let me touch her.

I was too busy being commanded to ever try. This time she used the charm on her shirt leaving herself with only her Slytherin tie around her neck. "I want you to do it to me," she said. "Do it hard and use your teeth."

It seems that my dark prayers were answered. I saw her breasts for the first time and they completely took my breath away. I swallowed hard as she leaned her chest to me. This was the first time I was ever going to do this and I was wondering if I was doing it right. I tried to mimic what she did to me.

I wrapped my mouth around her, drew her in and began to suck hard. She moaned into the night sky. I assumed I was doing this right. "With teeth!"

I began to bite her slowly, softly at first but she yelled out, "more!"

I bit harder still and this only drove her to insert two fingers into me rather hard. I bit down on her in response. She yelled in pleasure and began to slam her hand into me. I nearly broke away from her to scream. My body was on fire. It was complete contrast to her coldness. I enjoyed the icy feeling of her flesh. I enjoyed her.

My fear was coming back but it only fueled my passion. I was laying her, broken and naked but I enjoyed every moment it. I was consuming her ice each time she thrust into me. She lifted herself from me and slid her mouth down my body. I felt her cold lips leave traces of kisses down to my very core.

Her tongue laid flat on my clit. She began to lick me slowly. All I felt was her tongue and her fingers. I yelled out. It didn't take long for her to drive me to orgasm. As I did, I noticed at once that she was touching herself.

My eyes were completely enticed by her. She was on her knees, her body on top of mine and it took me a moment to figure out that she was planning this. She was wearing nothing under her skirt. I saw her hand move in and out, I felt her eyes burn into mine. "Come," she whispered.

I sat up more when she pulled me into her. She was on her knees, while I sat up to her chest. "Take me," she said. I placed my mouth to her breast again and began to suck and bite on her.

Her body twitched and her body tensed. She was close. She began to scream out into the night, "Yes! Yes!"

I continued to suck her dry until she screamed my fake name into the sky. Guilt gripped my heart. I was lying to her, wasn't I? She didn't even know my name. Was that who I was? Janice? Was she my dark side?

Bellatrix pushed me back to floor and she pushed herself on top of me once again. She exhausted, as was I. Her mouth came down on mine. Ice rushed through the opening and into my blood. I embraced her and once our kiss ended, I could taste myself on her mouth. She brought her fingers to her mouth again and licked up and down her fingers. She grinned.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay with me," she said.

I said nothing. I was glad that I had the chance to experience mind blowing sex again but a part of me wanted to do this with Ginny not Bellatrix. I had to admit to myself that Bellatrix was just as beautiful as Ginny. She collapsed on me again and curled her wet fingers in my hair.

"You haven't styled your hair?" she asked. "It's bushy."

"I haven't," I said. "I really hadn't the time to."

"I like it," she said. "You're like a scared lion."

I laughed at her comment. She didn't realize how right she was. I began to shake under her. She peered into my eyes, "are you cold?"

"I am," I lied. I wasn't shaking from the cold air coming in or from her cold skin; I was shaking from the fear. What was I doing? I was told to come here and end it but I just kept having sex with her. Was this helping or only making it worse?

I had to come up with something in the morning and pray to someone that she won't torture me or kill me. She repaired our clothes with her wand and smiled at me. "Let's go back to the common room then," she said. "We can have the Head Girl room again. She sneaked off with her boyfriend and won't be back till the morning."

So we did, and I followed her like the scared lion I was. I held her hand like a child and once we reached the common room there were only a few girls playing cards and studying. Bellatrix snarled at the few who looked at us in disgust. They snapped back. Slytherins were vile and here I was being lead by one into a dark bedroom…again.

She threw me on the bed the second we got through the door. She laughed insanely as she threw herself next to me. "To think we got away with all of that on school grounds. I wonder how many others have had sex up there."

"Haven't you before?" I asked.

"No," she said. "I wouldn't let him touch me."

She rolled over on her stomach and faced the emerald green walls. My eyes traced over her body. I pictured what she might look like in my time and it made my skin stand on end. Her beauty, all aspects of it, would be gone when I would meet her again. She slowly closed her eyes. I lay on my back and up to the ceiling.

I didn't want to break it off with her in person and I was being selfish in thinking that perhaps she could send into an insane frenzy once again. I was trapped in my silence. My mind began to turn that thought over. I was merely a procession to her and I knew it.

She rolled over on her side with her eyes closed. She looked completely peaceful and almost Zen-like. I looked at her for what seemed like hours.

I was right where I wanted to be and now I was back here. I was back to allow her to infect me. How much longer could I do this? I knew what she was yet I enjoyed her. She could give me everything in the world but love.

There was no love; it was mere obsession, lust and attraction. I turned my eyes from her to the ceiling. I wanted to be set free and I decided that I would be. All I needed was one more taste of temptation from her garden.

* * *

Well, I know this was some what short but it was really just to show how much Hermione is screwing up the timeline. Since it's AU (like all of my stories but this one is really out there AU) I'm trying to have a lot of fun with it. I'm guessing this might run about 40 chapters or so.

Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and not to mention my beta readers!


	7. The Altered Future

Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm so sorry that I've been uber late with most of my updates but my home computer (I'm uploading from my job) is completely covered in viruses (its a long story as to how that happened) so I'm busy with work and that. Ack. I need to reformat and do all sorts of things to it. I won't be losing any of my writing because I backed it all up. I have some drafts for Chapter 8 of this story and the rest of the chapters for In Fate's Hands.

Thanks to madridcks (well, it's a three way sort of thing. Hermione's a pimp), simplet77 (thanks so much), racer717 (I didn't think so either but there will be more twists), Storylover (lol, it's okay. and no problem), Andy Lewis (haha, yeah, 40 is good right), You Are The Dark (yeah, it was by popular demand), sweet evil angel (twisted in a good way I hope lol).

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Altered Future**

In the morning, I was awakened by a hard kiss to my lips. I hadn't even realized that I had fallen asleep in the past. I opened my eyes to see Bellatrix looming over my body. She was holding my wrists down to the bed and grinning.

"Good morning my sexy lion," she said.

I laughed nervously. Was she comparing me to a lion because of my hair? Of course she was. She didn't know who I was. She had no idea that I was just a muggle born witch in the house of Gryffindor. If she did, she surely wouldn't be sleeping with me.

"Good morning," I said. "I thought the head girl was going to be coming up?"

"She is, soon enough. She's a bad girl that one. I don't even know how she got to be head girl. Come on now, I need to get out of here."

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"How much time do you think we have?" I asked with a blush.

"She might be down having breakfast or at least trying to sneak back in. Hell, Flitch might have caught her," Bellatrix replied. At first she was confused but quickly enough, she understood why I was asking.

I tried to move under her grasp but she pinned me down even harder. I was addicted to the sex and I knew it. I remembered the thought I had the night before. One last taste and I would be gone. I couldn't stay for much longer.

"No, you aren't going anywhere," Bellatrix hissed. Her cold mouth clamped down on my neck and bit me hard. My body was tense under her body weight. She had never bit me that hard before. Fear was gripping me again. I was beginning to think that I should have left the night before, but I didn't. Why didn't I?

"Bella, that hurts," I said. She didn't seem to listen to me. Her hot tongue pressed against the nape of my neck. She licked all the way down as she unbuttoned my shirt. This, I had to admit, felt really good. "Bella—"

I was cut off by her mouth clamping down on my nipple. Her name turned into a moan. I tilted my head and closed my eyes. I allowed her to explore my body once again and I allowed her to bit me the way she knew I liked it.

Her dominance was a complete turn on and I could feel myself loosing myself in her. "Oh! There!" I yelled out as her fingers found their way under my skirt and pushed aside my panties. Two of her thin fingers were pushing into my core. "Oh! Yes!"

She continued to push into me in such a steady rhythm that I completely lost it. I ran my own hand down my body and found myself moving with her steady flow. With a few more thrusts my body exploded into the morning sun. I hadn't noticed that Bellatrix was mimicking my masturbation and she too exploded right along with me.

I held my breath for a moment until the tears trailed down my face. I opened my brown eyes and there was Bellatrix Black lying next to me. I closed my eyes again and Ginny floated into my head and then Ron. What was I thinking? I held back the panic that was gripping me. I wanted to go back to my time. I couldn't stay here and I surely couldn't continue to be swayed by her.

"Aren't you hungry at all?" she asked me in a small whisper. I turned my head to face her. She had her head perched upon her hand and was leaning into me. I turned away to the ceiling. I needed to ask my stomach if it was hungry and sure enough, it made a small noise.

"I think I am," I replied. She smiled at me and lifted herself off the bed. I was lingering awhile because I wasn't sure if I wanted to get up with her. I was wondering if I should just stay here, break it off and return home. I didn't have much of a time to think because strong hands lifted me roughly from the bed and into her chest.

I looked up at her, an evil grin plastered on her face. "Come on, we have to get going if we want to get the good food."

---

Later in the day, I was locked up in the library. I don't know how I got away from Bellatrix. I think she had classes and I couldn't attend them so I politely withdrew myself from her grasp. Her possession of me was beginning to grow slightly more obsessive. I was beginning to wonder if this is how she felt about Voldermort. That's when it hit me.

Of course this is how she felt about Voldermort, but I'm making it much worse by returning her attraction. I wouldn't exactly call this love. Slowly, I took out a piece of parchment and laid it on the desk. My quill in my hand and the ink on the desk next to the parchment and I was finally ready to do what I had wanted to do.

I sat down and wrote a letter to her. I knew very well that I couldn't face her. I couldn't break off this obsessive attachment she has to me face to face. I was petrified of seeing her boil over in anger just like I knew she would. She was the type of woman that is controlled by her emotions and I wasn't about ready to have myself killed over this. I wasn't even sure if I loved her.

The more I thought about it, the more I saw that I was just as obsessed as she was. The quill moved over the parchment and formed words that I didn't have the strength to say to her face. Tears streamed down my face. I didn't want to hurt her so I tried my best to lie.

_Dear Bella,_

_It seems that my mother has come back from France. She wishes to take me from school and honestly, I couldn't be happier about this. Lately, I've felt trapped in my own head and body. I just want to go off and live a normal life in the country side. I'm sorry. I didn't want to have it end this way, but it has to. I can't explain to you what's going on with me, but please, do not go looking for me. It will only bring you pain and disillusion. I know one day you will understand why I did this._

_I'm sorry. I'm deeply sorry. Please, do not hate me._

_Love,  
Janice._

As the quill was picked up off the paper my eyes were streaming with tears. I couldn't hold back. I was so lost in what I was writing that I nearly wrote on the bottom, Hermione Granger. I knew I couldn't do that.

I held my breath and walked over to the girl's dorm. I left the note under Bellatrix's pillow. I wanted to make sure she got the letter so I made a plan to hide under my bed which was right next to hers.

I left the room and walked around the courtyard nervously. I was hoping that I wouldn't bump into Bellatrix. There were so many students walking around, going to the lake and just having their lunch.

After a while, I took off and spent the rest of the day in the library reading the volumes of books that I had never seen before.

---

The time was about 7pm when I left the library. I rushed down the hallways and down the flight of stairs that would lead me to the Slytherin common room. I muttered the password: "mudblood" and walked into the room. Luckily for me, everyone was too busy to even notice me and I had caught no sight of Bellatrix.

I rushed into the girl's dorm and inside the bathrooms, Bellatrix was beginning to leave. She was talking to another female; it was her sister, Narcissa. I quickly rushed under my bed.

"Honestly Cissy, I don't know where Janice has gone. I've looked everywhere for her. I figured that she might have left to study or what have you. I don't know why she doesn't attend the classes. Well, anyway, I met up with Rodolphus and we went up the astronomy tower."

"Why did you do that?" Narcissa asked. "I mean, that's a silly place to go with a boy isn't it?"

"There's so much you have to learn," Bellatrix told her. "Go to bed will you?"

"Right," Narcissa hissed. She tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes. There was silence for a while before I noticed that Bellatrix was reaching for the letter. I couldn't bear to watch but I had to.

She opened it, and read it. First I saw anger. It was complete anger. Her eyes were burning and her brows were arched. Hot tears rolled down a cold face and I could see her fingers gripping the parchment with such force that she almost ripped it. She sat down on the bed; tossed the letter aside and a new emotion over came her, sadness.

I began to tear up under my bed. Was what she felt for me more than just obsession? "Bella, are you alright?" a tiny voice asked. It was Narcissa standing next to her sister. A pale hand was on her shoulder and Bellatrix leaned on her sister.

"She's gone," she muttered. "She's really gone."

"Who is Bella?" Narcissa asked.

"She is," Bellatrix repeated. "She didn't even say it to my face. She just left me this letter."

She pointed to the letter and Narcissa picked it up. Her blue eyes went wide as she read over it. Bellatrix continued to lean on her sister for support. My own eyes watered at the site and I had to hold myself together. I couldn't allow them to hear me.

"You and this girl, but—" Narcissa's voice trailed off.

"The only reason I am dating Rodolphus is because mum and dad want me to have a pure-blood marriage to man. Honestly, I don't care about him," she confessed. "I care about her and now she's gone."

"That new boy, the one who came here, he was pure-blood was he not?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know, but you are right," she sniffled. "I guess I'll have to forget her."

"It won't be that easy Bella," Narcissa said. "But I didn't know you fancied girls like this."

"Don't tell mum, please," she begged.

"I won't," she said.

"Thank you Cissy," Bellatrix said as she took her sister in her arms. I began to click the dials on the time-turner and that was the last thing I saw. I was certain that I had fixed the future.

---

As the world blurred around me, I landed back in my own time but the boy standing over me was not Ron or Harry, it was Neville Longbottom. "Hermione!" he called out. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied. I was red in the face, time-turner around my neck and now I was face to face with Neville Longbottom. "Where are Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"Oh," Neville asked. His face was twisted in confusion. "Well, I don't know why you are asking about that prat Harry, but Ron is in the common room with Ginny."

"What?" I said in disbelief. Did Neville just call Harry a prat? Why? What did I do now? Where was Umbridge? When I had left, there were rules. Ron, Harry and Ginny were with me. I wiped the tear from my eye as Neville looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean what? Oh, are you using the time-turner again to add more classes to your list?" Neville asked me.

"What? Oh, um," I had to lie, didn't I? "Yes."

"You know that's bad for your sanity. You remember third year don't you? We both had to go back and save ourselves from Lupin. That thing can have some serious problems."

"Neville what are you talking about, I went there with Harry," I said in disbelief.

"Hermione, did you get hit on the head? Harry teases us remember?" he said. "Come on, we can go see Ron and Ginny."

Before I could say another word, I was being tugged along by Neville Longbottom. Ron was playing chess with Ginny. It was almost a normal scene except that Ginny didn't really enjoy chess.

"Oh hey Hermione," Ron smiled. "You want to come watch us play chess? Ginny's rather good at it."

Ginny wasn't good at chess. She hated the game because Ron would beat her all the time. My jaw dropped. I had to go see Dumbledore. "Um, well, I'd love to, but I—I have to use the toilet!"

"That's charming Hermione," Ginny laughed.

I nodded my head and rushed out of the common room. The school seemed the same. I went all the way to the Entrance Hall and sure enough all the rules were there. This means that Dolores Umbridge is still beginning her hostile take over the school. I was safe there. I rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Was the password the same? Please let it be.

"Gumdrops," I whispered.

The gargoyle opened the door and I ran up the stairs. Dumbledore was sitting with his back turned to me. I hung my head low. "Miss Granger, you know, when I asked you to break Bellatrix's heart, that wasn't what I had in mind."

"I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't do it to her face," Hermione said. "What's going on here? Harry is a prat?"

Dumbledore laughed. "I'm afraid so Miss Granger," he said. "Come have a seat here with me."

I walked into the room and took my seat gingerly. His pale blue eyes met my dark brown eyes and he took in a deep breath.

"I was in love with someone much like Bellatrix Black," he said. I was about to open my mouth and he laughed. "Yes, she's still Black she once again never married her boyfriend. Now, he broke it off with me and it was for the better. I see that now. There was much anger and there was even a death."

I was going to ask him what happened but he pressed a finger to my lips with a smile. "That's a story for another time Miss Granger. Now, for the story of how the time line has moved on, shall we? Now then, 15 years ago, Bellatrix Black tortured Alice and Frank Longbottom. With her, was the Dark Lord, Voldermort. Now, what happened was that Voldermort killed Neville's parents and now Neville is marked with the lightening scar, not Harry.

"Harry grew up in the wizarding world with his parents and unfortunately he has picked up his father's worst traits. The Potters were safe because Wormtail gave up the location of Alice and Frank Longbottom. They didn't want to give up information on the Order so they were tortured. Voldermort was going to kill Neville but Alice's love for him protected the boy, and now Neville is the Boy Who Lived, or as the papers are saying: The Boy Who Lied. Cedric still died but it was Neville who was there when Voldermort came back to power.

"Bellatrix is now out of Azkaban and is still looking for you but you're still as she remembers you. Miss Granger, I'm afraid that the time-turner can only be used so much. You need to stay in this future you created for a time. Perhaps seeing how much Harry has changed and seeing your life altered will give you the courage you need to harshly break Bellatrix's heart.

"She wasn't angry enough with you to marry her pure-blood boyfriend. She had this inane idea that she would marry Voldermort and she never did."

My eyes were burning. I had to live in this future where Harry was no better than Draco and where Neville was the chosen one? How was I going to do this? "Yes sir, I understand, but when can I go back?" I asked.

"You can go back one day from today," he said. "That will allow the magical sand some time to settle in the time-turner. If you try to use it now, you may be stuck in Bellatrix's time period and I'm not sure how I would get you out since time-turners were not widely available at the time."

I nodded my head weakly and walked back to the door. Dumbledore's eyes were on me. "I have faith in you Hermione," he said. "I know that if anyone can fix their mistakes, it's you."

My eyes watered again. "Thank you sir," I said. I weakly walked down the stairs and made my way back to the common room to face my new set of friends. Neville and Ron.

* * *

Okay, so I left in another plot twist and yet another cliff hanger. I can assure you that I am working on Chapter 8. I hope you like it! And thanks to all the reviews, alerts and favorites I've recieved!


	8. Harry, The Prat

I have to say a few apologizes. First to my beta-reader. I wanted to just get this one out quick. You are super quick, but I've been making people wait and wait for this one. That brings me to say sorry for not updating as often I usually do. I have had some serious writer's block. There are ideas but I'm not sure how to make them work on paper.

Thank you all for your patience. Thank you to madridcc, Emma James, simplet77, aquarela, Andy Lewis, ravenaurelius, sodalover56, and Storylover. Phew! lol.

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Harry, The Prat**

I made my way downstairs. Neville's small eyes met mine. "Hermione, are you feeling alright? You were gone for a while," he said.

I shook my head. "I'm fine Neville," I replied. I walked with him in an awkward silence down the hallway back to the common room. In the darkened hallway, I stopped for a moment in the place where I had lost everything to Bellatrix. My eyes watered and Neville caught on this. He said nothing for which I was grateful for.

I just wanted to feel her rain come down on me. Ginny was my sun while Bellatrix was the thunderstorms I felt scared and excited in. I turned my heel and continued down the hallway with Neville. He didn't look at me until we reached the portrait.

He said the password and we were inside where it was fuller than it was before. My eyes landed on Harry Potter who was talking to Fred and George. I took a few steps up to him. "What's going on here?" I asked. I looked down to see that they were feeding the first years even after I had told them not to.

"Oh, it's the know-it-all Granger," Harry spat. His green eyes were replaced with a certain impish glare. It wasn't the Harry I knew. Fred hit Harry on the arm.

"Come on Harry," he said.

"Yeah, Harry, Hermione we're sorry but we have to test these products," George said.

"Not on them you aren't!" My face was twisted up in anger. I could feel Harry's green eyes on me. I can feel his laugh and his stupid grin pierce me. I used to feel sorry for Harry not having his parents but at this moment, I was glad that in my time, my real time, he didn't have his parents. Harry was the type of boy who needed the abuse to keep him in check.

"What are you going to do about it Hermione?" Harry hissed.

"I'm a prefect! Have you forgotten?" I shouted at him. I was losing my temper. That wasn't something that happened to me that often. I pointed my finger at a first year who was throwing up into a bucket. "That has to stop!"

I looked back to Ron but he was sunk in his chair. He didn't have the nerve to stand up to Harry or his brothers. Typical Ronald Weasley, he just couldn't bear it.

"Harry, Fred, George," Neville's voice rang out behind me. "I think you should stop what you're doing because Hermione has told you twice already."

"You aren't a prefect Neville," Harry said coldly. "If we aren't going to listen to her, what makes you think we will listen to you?"

"Because I can beat you in a duel and I don't give a damn if I get detention for beating your arse," Neville said clearly.

He was standing up for me. That wasn't anything Ron ever did. Ginny was there now. "I'll tell mum and she'll never send you money again!" she said. "And don't forget I can hex you until next Tuesday and I don't give a damn about the professors either."

"Enough!" I said. "Harry, you clear this shit up now. If you want to do it, don't do it in this common room. Neville and Ginny, as much as I appreciate you defending me, that isn't the right way!"

I stormed away and I could feel all of their eyes burning into my skull. I didn't care.

I looked down at the time-turner and noticed that the sand was still standing still. There was no moment whatsoever in the tiny hourglass. I wiped my tears as I crashed into my familiar bed.

---

The next thing I remembered was small hands on the small of my back. I didn't bother turning my head. I knew her scent and I knew it was Ginny. I buried my head deeper into my pillow.

"I'm sorry about them," she said sweetly. "Harry's gotten to the point where I have to bat boogey hex him at every chance I get."

"Ron didn't do a thing!" I whined. I still didn't meet her eyes. I was afraid to look into them. They were just like Ron's.

"He can be a prat, but he fears his brothers," she explained. "I know them better than he does, that much I can tell you."

"I was being ganged up on! He's a prefect too!" I complained more. I felt her hands run down my back and then up again. It was almost soothing. She did stand up for me as did Neville. He acted more like I was his sister. Ginny, I was confused by her. She stood closer to me than to Neville or anyone else. Was this a sign?

"I know you and Ron bump heads a lot but if you give him a chance perhaps—"

I cut her off by turning my body around angrily. This caused her to back away. "Ronald has been nothing but a complete prat. He didn't ask me to the ball Ginny. No one notices that I am indeed a girl. Even after going with Krum, he still was just the same if not worse!" My eyes were burning from the tears. I could see her eyes melting into mine. Her thin lips were curled into a tight frown.

"I noticed that you are female," she said. "I notice how pretty you are, how smart you are and just how powerful you can be."

Her hands found mine and she held them for a long time. There was nothing but silence. That was something that I hadn't experienced in a while. The whole room melted away and for a time, it was just me and her. Finally, her small voice broke the silence.

"Forget the boys," she said. "We don't really need them now anyway. I mean, that's what you told me last year. I mean, I went to the ball with Neville, but he's so clueless." Her eyes scanned my face. I blushed slightly as I looked down. Our hands were both intertwined still. I looked back up at her and she gave me an impish smile.

"Have you ever thought about both?" she asked me.

"I know I like Ron and I know I like you," I said. I couldn't stop myself. I leaned in and my lips met hers. I didn't care if I had to go back to Bellatrix once the time-turner was finished healing. I didn't care at this moment. I wasn't going to lose myself to Bellatrix.

I felt Ginny's body pull back slightly. I kissed her more aggressively much like Bellatrix would kiss me. That's when I felt Ginny grasp the back of my head and press me harder still into her. Her small tongue pushed past my lips and at that moment I was wondering if she was feeling guilty.

She knew that her brother pined for me and I pined for him. As things were, it seemed like that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon and for right now, Ginny was my female Ron. She was just softer, stronger and much more dominant than he could ever be. We melted into one another and I was being to think, how did this happen? Everything was going too fast.

I felt so sorry for every little thing I was doing. I was playing a dangerous game and I knew it. One way or the other, all of this was going to come back and slap me in the face. I had no idea what I was doing or where Bellatrix Black was. She crept into my mind and poisoned my blood.

Our kiss ended and Ginny looked completely in awe. Her wide blue eyes peered into my deep brown. I felt what she was thinking, some how, I knew she was thinking how much she wanted to do that. It was her body; it was her hand on my thigh. I looked down quickly. Her hand was reaching higher on me. I had to place my own hand on her. I was still sore from my encounter with Bellatrix. I couldn't tell her that of course.

"Have you ever had sex?" I asked her.

"No," she replied.

"We should wait," I said.

"Do you really think so? I've wanted you for so long."

"Yes, I really think so."

---

I awoke the next morning with Ginny's wide blue eyes on my body. She was tracing each contour of me under the sheets. Her warm smile brought me peace for the time being. The time-turner sat on my bed side. It was ticking slowly which told me that it was almost ready to be used.

Would I disappear from this time line? What would happen to this Ginny? What am I doing? Would she remember me in another time line?

All of these questions rushed through my head. Finally, I lopped my legs over the bed and stood up. She did the same and soon enough we were face to face. Her eyes sparkled under the morning sun. It was like peering into the night sky on a clear day.

I lost myself for a moment before she spoke, "Let's go eat together."

I nodded my head. She took my hand playfully and we left into the common room. Once there, Harry was hanging a student from his ankle. "Stop it! I just want that back!" the second year yelled.

"You stole it from me!" Harry yelled.

I rushed over to him. I didn't know this Harry and I hated this Harry. He was no better than Cormac McLaggen who was laughing insanely at the display. I shot him a cold glare and he stopped. His eyes twinkled a bit and he turned his heel to walk out of the common room. My eyes snapped back at Harry. "What the bloody hell Harry!? What has happened to you!?"

"What the hell are you going on about?" he asked with a cruel smirk. "This little second year stole my parchment."

"It's mine! I never took his! Hermione, you have to believe me! Not him!"

I looked at both of them and whipped my wand out. I had lost it with Potter. This wasn't him. _"Stupefy!" _The clear red jet came out of my wand with a vengeance and hit him square in the chest. The second year was released from Harry's spell. Harry hit a chair and Ginny cringed next to me. Her wand was at the ready but it seems I acted quicker than her.

The second year fell onto the couch with a thud. "Thank you Hermione," he said. He got to his feet and rushed out of the common room.

My eyes were burning into Harry who lay unconscious against the broken chair. He looked odd without his scar. I turned to face Ginny. "Come, I don't even want to speak to him once he wakes up." I grabbed her hand much like Bellatrix did to me and pulled Ginny out into the hallway.

---

I kept my eyes on the time-turner. As much as I loved this new Ginny, she wasn't the old Ginny. I found out quickly that she still had her temper but she was much more Ron-like than I would have liked. However, it was nice to talk to her without worrying about upsetting her. I could tell her about Krum and she wouldn't get upset.

I was actually surprised that I still went with Krum. It turns out that Harry ripped Pansy Parkinson's dress and that he flung Draco into the fountain at the Yule Ball. Also, instead of Harry being the tri-wizard chosen one, it was Neville. Cedric still died but now Neville was speaking to Cho. The two seemed close.

Harry went to the Yule Ball with Lavender Brown. Lavender ended up leaving him after his display of power over the Slytherins. Draco was much more like Snape. It was all very odd. I was starting to believe that Ginny was becoming much like Harry's mum, Lily. Harry must have a crush on her.

I was just like Lupin. That was my guess, just that I couldn't tolerate this James Potter-like Harry. My eyes rolled even as I thought about it. Ginny took me all over the grounds and near my chest I heard the Time-Turner click. The evening was upon us and I sadly kissed her lips.

She looked at me with a tilted head. "What's the matter Hermione?" she asked. "That didn't feel right."

"It will all be better soon," I told her.

Her eyes fixed on me but before she could say another word, I pressed my finger to her lips. "I need to go see Dumbledore." She only nodded her head slowly and I kissed her again. It was longer this time, sweeter. I pulled her head with my hands. Her soft hair was twisted in my fingers and I felt home.

It was almost like I was running away from her, but this wasn't the future I wanted. I want my old life back and I want Ginny in that life. Slowly I tore myself away from her just as the sun set behind the castle.

I began to run once I was inside. Tears streamed down my face. But I heard something that made me stop in my tracks. _"Professor Umbridge here," _the cold voice said. _"I will be Hogwarts' new High Inquisitor! Starting tomorrow, I will be second in command to Headmaster Dumbledore. That is all!"_

I looked ahead and my heart sank. Rules were starting to be posted. No matter where I was, there was no escaping her. She was going to take over this school and we would have nothing left but to fight back. I felt a tight knot in my stomach. I had to see Dumbledore now. If I stayed her any longer, the whole future would be wasted in this time line.

I rushed down the hall again and up the stairs to his office. "Sugar and chocolate," I said to the Gargoyle. Dumbledore had changed his password at least this is what Neville told me earlier in the day. The gargoyle stepped aside and once again I found myself peering into pale blue eyes.

"It's time Miss Granger," he said. "Please don't forget what you must do if you want your old life back. Make it painful Miss Granger."

My fingers fumbled with the time-turner. Yes, it had to be done. I looked up at Dumbledore. "Sir, thank you for everything," I said. He merely nodded and my fingers got to work. I was flying back into time.

I knew my plan.

---

I came back to the time when I wrote the letter. I could see my head and the quill making words. I picked up a book, one I knew I would really care about and ripped it with a spell. I then threw it at myself. The other me turned around to see the book on the floor.

"What the bloody hell?" I said as I picked it up. I knew I was looking around for the prankster. Agitated, I abandoned my letter writing. Now, I can go to the time when I was under the bed listening to Bellatrix and Narcissa talking.

Carefully, I clicked the dials. I was somewhere in the halls of Hogwarts. My eyes scanned around the familiar surroundings. I was near the Slytherin Common Room. Of course, no letter meant that I would just be on my way to break it off with Bellatrix.

How could I make this sting?

Bellatrix was down the hallway with her boyfriend. She was down her on her knees and I gulped. His head was back. What did I do to the time line now? She would never do that with a boy, right? I looked around and noticed the time. Everyone was either in dinner, sleeping or on the Quidditch pitch.

I didn't dare get closer. I pulled my wand over my head and cast the Disillusionment Charm. I felt the cold tickling down my back and I shivered. I boldly walked closer to them and once I was close enough. I stood still.

Sure enough, Bellatrix was doing exactly what I thought she was. I held my breath as I noticed him thrusting his hips into her. I turned my body around. I couldn't look. It was making me utterly jealous. I toyed with my wand in my hands and I toyed a few ideas.

What should I do?


	9. The Unraveling

So sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having massive writer's block. I couldn't even write a sentence until this week. I have no idea why. I just felt dry and uninspired. Okay, time for a long list of thank yous, so here goes:

Thanks to:

_Emma James_

_racer717_

_simplet77_ (she was with her boyfriend before she finds the letter. Hermione had gone back in time to stop herself from writing it so she could properly break Bellatrix's heart. Hope that clears it up.)

_madridcks_

_LordNemesis_

_Storylover_ (haha, wow, this review made me notice that it's been a month since I updated! omg, I feel horrible...)

_DaColdAngel_

_emm_

_CustomHeroine _(I did toy with Bella being good, but she's just not like that. It would be out of character. Well, I can't give away a lot but Bella will meet Hermione in her own timeline. It won't be fun for either of them.)

_Drackner Clawrus_ (Why thank you. I noticed there weren't many of them.)

Once again: **I'm so sorry for not updating for a month. I've been bad!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Unraveling**

My mind raced as I fondled the wand in between my palms, the thick ivy rapt against my skin. Slowly, I turned my head around. He was enjoying ever second of her mouth around him. I narrowed my eyes and turned my heel. Yes, this was it. This was the prefect way of ending this, wasn't it?

I cast the counter spell and allowed myself to be seen with tears streaming down my cheeks. Bellatrix hadn't noticed me, but he did. His dark eyes were wide when he met mine. "Oh bloody hell," he shouted. "Go away! Can't you see we're busy?"

I was so angry with everything that I didn't think clearly of this new plan. "Bellatrix, how could you?" I shouted. Sure enough, the thin face of Bellatrix Black met me. Her eyes were on fire, filled with shame and excitement at the same time.

"How could I what? Give my boyfriend some pleasure?" she mocked.

She was acting cool in front of him. He obviously didn't know about me and her. He didn't know about her bisexual tendencies. He had no clue whatsoever. Rodolphus looked at me and then at his girlfriend. "What is she going on about?" he asked. Bellatrix's dark eyes seemed to laugh.

"There's a lot about me you don't know," she said.

"There's a lot about you I don't care to know," he said. Slowly, he started to button up his pants. He walked away and grumbled something about how girls are so 'bloody confusing'. My eyes were hot and stinging from the tears. "How could you do this to me?" I asked her once more.

"You knew damn well I was with him when I started to fuck you," she said. Her eyes were filled with little emotion as she walked closer to me. I felt her hand grasp the back of my head. She was pulling me into her. The kiss was different from before and I felt sick having her lips touch mine.

She just had her lips wrapped around Rodolphus. I pulled away and narrowed my eyes. "How dare you kiss me after you had your mouth on him?!"

"How dare I?" she laughed. "You are mine. Did you forget that?" she hissed. I felt her push me up against the wall. I was pinned to the cold stone. Bellatrix's body was just as frigid. I put my hands on her shoulders; I was trying with all my might to push her back but to no avail. She was much stronger than I.

"I am my own person Bellatrix," I said. This only made her press her lips tightly around my neck. Her bite was cruel. Her bitter tongue lashed out and licked the nape of my neck. I felt my body tense at her advances. What was she going to do to me? How was I going to break this off? I needed to anger her!

"Bellatrix, stop!" I screamed.

"Stop your screaming! You want Rodolphus to come back here?" she hissed. I felt her knee pin me to the wall. It began it's ascent up my thigh and pressed up between my legs. I was sore, the pain shot up. To her, I had just had sex with her earlier in the day, to me, if felt almost like only two minutes ago.

While I knew this wasn't true, this only made me wonder what all this time traveling was doing to me. "Stop!" I yelled once more. I found strength and pushed her but she came back to me. She threw me against the wall.

"I love you!" she said.

"You have a sick way of showing it!" I protested. The more I fought, the more turned on I saw she was getting. I was her prey. She was just setting me up for the kill. This time, it wasn't about me, she wanted me for herself. This was power, lust, and maybe in her head, love. Was this really her way of telling me she loved me?

"I do love you! I love you so much! I can't lose you to him. I want you," she said in one breathless sigh. Her mouth was kissing my neck. They were hard kisses. Her long nailed hands grasped me by my arms. I knew that I was going to bruise there.

"I—" I couldn't get the words out. Her mouth was on mine once more. Her hands were now tugging up my shirt. My breast was met with the cold air of the hallway. Her hand clasped around my nipple and started to massage it. My head cocked back, I couldn't help it. It felt amazing.

My body was betraying me. I was pushing myself into her. I felt her knee against my sex and all I wanted was for her to touch me. What was I even thinking? Her massaging became rougher. Her mouth was now on my other breast. She was dragging my nipple into her mouth. Her teeth clamped around it sending a mix signal of pain and pleasure to my brain.

I was dizzy, lifeless. Was this torture or was it pleasure? "Bella," my mouth moaned. I had to hurt her, but my body wasn't allowing my mind to do what it needed to do. Suddenly, my mind flashed images of Ginny. Her sweet innocent smile, her hand climbing up my thigh and her eyes on my neck.

Was I going to receive that if I broke Bellatrix? And if I did break Bellatrix, what guarantee did I have that she wasn't going to kill me when she found the dirty mudblood that tricked her and broke her? None.

"I can't do this," I said. "I just can't anymore. I feel used! Stop!"

I pushed her off me. As much as I wanted to feel her curl up inside me, I couldn't allow her to. "What are you going on about? Don't you love me?" she asked. She was hurt, just like she was when she had read my letter. This was going to be hard. How was I ever going to do this?

"You're only obsessed with me," I said. Her eyes pierced into my very soul. She thrust me against the wall again.

"I'm not obsessed with you! I just love you! You can't see that?" she asked. She was in a blind rage and right now I was starting to fear for my life. My hand grasped my wand tightly.

"You are," I said coldly. "Bellatrix, it's been fun, honestly, but now it's time for us to stop. I have to go and I don't want you following me. I think its better this way."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere," she said. "You were enjoying me a moment ago. You want me!" Her hard kiss came down on my lips again.

"No!" I screamed but her hands were already touching my breasts and moving under my skirt. I pushed her but she didn't move. Thrashing my body back and forth only made her attack on me worse. Her fingers pushed past my lips causing a surge a pain. I wasn't ready enough for her to do that. "STOP! You're hurting me!"

She didn't listen. She was consumed with having power over me. She wanted me to stay with her. Her hand dropped under her own skirt and I noticed her hand move to the rhythm of her other hand which was curled up inside of me. I fought her again and found that each time I did, the pain was worse.

She wasn't going to stop. My whole body was sore; my mind was clouded by fear. "Please stop!" Tears were forming at the corners of my eyes. I started to punch at her shoulders but this only fueled her. She began to pound into me harder and harder. I screamed in pain.

By the time she was done, I slipped down the wall. I was broken. My whole body was shaking; she was looking down on me. "Don't leave me. You will regret it."

"I'm not yours," I said with tears in my eyes. "I can't be yours. I'm going to leave!"

"Do it! Do it then! I don't need you! It was fun but I don't!" Her face was twisted in rage and insanity. She was starting to lose herself. I should have never done this. Why couldn't I just go back in time and stop myself from coming here! That was what I had wanted to do, but no, Dumbledore said not to. He said that time wasn't that easy. Was he even right?

"I am going to do it!" I yelled through my tears. Had I just been raped? I curled up against the wall. The time-turner was ticking loudly against my chest and the air felt colder all around me.

"This is far from over," she said. "If you leave me now, I'll just live my life with him." She looked down the hallway where he had left. Her eyes came back down on me. It only made me feel sick, used and abused. I looked away from her. I just couldn't hold her stare.

"Good," I sobbed. "Don't you go looking for me. You'll only find shadows and ghosts."

Bellatrix didn't say another word. Her eyes began to tear as she turned around. She then turned her head to look at me and it seemed like she was going to say something more, but she didn't.

This was my time to escape. I got up slowly and allowed her to walk away back into the common room. With tears in my eyes, I walked away from the scene. A few Slytherins passed me. They must have been wondering what was wrong with me. Or perhaps they didn't care. Perhaps they would just gossip about it later.

I didn't care. I just wanted to get back home. I wanted everything to be as it was. I wanted to get back to Ron, Harry and especially Ginny. My fingers traced the time-turner once I was away from students. With a deep breath, I clicked the dials. The world blurred around me making me rather dizzy.

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing right where I was in the past. I looked around nervously to see if there was anything to tell me what was going to happen, but there were no signs.

---

After what seemed like hours, I made my way to the common room. I had to calm down. If I was going to bump into anyone, I didn't want them to see me broken and crying. They would only ask what happened to me and I couldn't exactly tell them that Bellatrix Lestrange raped me in a hallway.

Slowly, I mouthed the password to the common room. I was relieved that it had not changed since the last time but at the same time, I was afraid to see Harry acting like James again.

Inside, Ron rushed up to me. He placed his arms around me and held me in a hug. My face flushed. I was always the one to go to him, but this time, it was nice. I had to admit it. "Where have you been?" he asked me. "We've been going mad looking for you but Dumbledore said that you were just fixing a mistake!"

What was Ron talking about? Was I in the right time line?

"Ron, what are you talking about?" I asked him. His blue eyes blazed.

"Hermione, you've been gone over a month," he said. "Harry has been talking to Dumbledore about you missing. There's so much that we have done and Hermione, this is horrible but Umbridge is on her way to taking over the school."

"Is that Hermione?" I heard Harry ask. He came up behind me and also hugged me tightly. "It is you!"

"Guys, please," I said. "Have I really been gone that long?"

"Yes," Ginny said. Her eyes were clearer than I remember. She was grinning at me, beaming and it made my heart melt. I looked from Ron to Ginny. I couldn't believe what I was getting myself into. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way after what had just happened! There really must have been something wrong with me.

I had to keep my composure. They could never know. "Ginny!" I said. I ran to her and hugged her tightly. It was such a rush smelling her. I in took a breath of air and allowed her scent to travel through my nose and into my body.

"What were you doing?" Harry asked me. I broke the hug with Ginny. Her blue eyes smiled at me. I took a deep breath and turned to Harry. His green eyes were filled with concern.

"Harry, I can't really tell you," I said. "Let's just say I played with time again and this time I made a right mess. Has anyone got the paper for today? I need to check something."

"Sure," Ginny said. She handed me the paper and sure enough on the front page was Bellatrix. She was in Azakaban and had broken out. Her husband was Lestrange and she was a follower of Voldermort. I sighed a breath of relief but deep down inside I was wondering how upset she was at me.

I was wondering what was going to happen when we met. I had to hold my breath for a moment but Ron knew me too well. "Hermione," he asked. "What's wrong?"

I looked up to him and said, "Nothing Ron. It's just that I wanted to make sure that everything is how it should be."

He nodded his head. He bought it. Harry hugged me again. "Please don't do that to us again," he said. "I needed you and I still need you. The meetings Hermione, they are more important than ever."

"I know Harry," I said as I hugged him back. He was like a brother to me and his care for me meant more than he would ever know. "I'm going to go rest. It's been a long night." I turned around and walked off to the girl's dorm.

Lucky for me, there were no girls inside. Most of them were in the common room gawking at me. I knew there would be gossip but I honestly didn't care. I threw myself on my bed. It was just so good to be back in my own time with my own friends. Everything was as it should be but I was worried about Dumbledore. There was something Harry wasn't telling me.

Lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't heard the door open. I hadn't felt another body climb into bed with me. I didn't feel the soft breath until my name was whispered into my ear. I turned around to see Ginny looming over me.

"Hermione?" she whispered.

"Ginny? You scared me," I said.

"Sorry," she blushed. "Are you sure you are alright? You look shaken. What happened?"

"Nothing happened Ginny," I lied. I forced to smile. I was trying so hard not to think about what had happened in the hallway. I didn't want to think about the girl I had. I was here with the girl I wanted.

"If you want to talk, please talk to me," she said slowly. She then held me in her arms and lay down beside me. My heart raced. There was something so peaceful about this. I was lost in her scent, lost in her warmness. I closed my eyes slowly. This was the calm after the storm.

"I will Ginny," I said. "But right now, I just want to sleep. Thank you for being there for me."

My voice was shaking, it was weak. Ginny wasn't used to hearing me like this, it was something I could hear in her voice.

"I'm always going to be here for you Hermione," she said. There it was. She knew this wasn't me. She held me closer and said, "Close your eyes and rest."

I did as she said and drifted to sleep in her arms. I would worry about Bellatrix, Umbridge and everything else in the morning.


End file.
